ERA DOURADA
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Sem querer, os Cavaleiros de Bronze encontram os pergaminhos que contam como o Santuário de Atena surgiu. Embarquem nesta aventura, onde serão narrados as primeiras batalhas dos Santos de Atena. Cap. 6 no ar.
1. Prólogo

ERA DOURADA

Prólogo:

Dias atuais.

No Santuário.

O sol brilhava resplandecente, anunciando mais um verão de calor e sol para a Grécia. Em um dia como esse, é natural que os jovens estivessem passeando por alguma praia ou praça, para aliviarem da alta temperatura.

Mas...

"Isso é algum castigo?"-resmungou Seiya olhando a paisagem da janela.-"Tá um dia lindo lá fora e nós aqui. Trabalhando!"

"Seiya coloque essa caixa naquele canto."-ordenou Shiryu mal humorado.

"Isso não é justo!"-lamuriou-se Pégasus.-"Como fomos parar na faxina na Biblioteca do Santuário?"

"Deixe-me lembra-lo."-falou Hyoga jogando um livro em Seiya.-"Você se ofereceu para o trabalho para impressionar Saori e nos meteu nessa!"

"Não que eu esteja reclamando."-comentou Shun olhando um pergaminho e sentiu os olhares mortais de Shiryu e Hyoga.-"Mas hoje não é um bom dia pra faxina."

"Olha, quando a Saori veio a mim dizendo que precisava urgentemente de pessoas fortes."-falou Seiya jogando a vassoura longe e sentando em uma poltrona confortável.-"Não achei que era isso. Juro!"

"O que está fazendo?"-indagou Hyoga.

"Dormindo."-respondeu Seiya.-"O que ach..."

Não completou a frase, alguém havia puxado a cadeira com o pé, fazendo Pégasus cair de costas no chão, numa queda dolorosa.

"Típico de você, Seiya. Sempre distraído e caindo como um patinho em qualquer armadilha da Saori."-zombou Ikki.

"IKKI!"-Seiya levantou-se com muita raiva.-"Que idéia é essa?"

"Que você nasceu para se ferrar."-respondeu.-"Anda, Shun. Não vai ficar aqui neste dia tão quente. Vamos à praia."

"Mas..."-Shun parecia indeciso.-"Tá bem."

"Ah, não! Vocês não vão me deixar aqui sozinho com estes entulhos!"-reclamou mostrando as pilhas de livros e pergaminhos.

"Por que não?"-Hyoga começou a andar para a saída.-"A garota que você quer impressionar é sua."

"Shiryu..."-Seiya olhou para o melhor amigo.

"Prefiro dar uma volta com a Shun-Rei."-colocando a caixa que carregava no chão.

"Vocês são um bando de amigos da onça!"-berrou Seiya socando uma parede de raiva e por conseqüência causa uma enorme rachadura na parede.-"Ihhh..."

A parede começa a ceder, fazendo Seiya saltar para trás e evitando ser atingindo pelos escombros. Um grande buraco ficou no lugar da parede.

"Ops."

"Que barulho foi esse?"-Shion perguntou, entrando naquele momento e vendo os estragos.-"Que? Quem fez isso?"

Todos apontaram para Seiya.

"Eu não tenho culpa desta parede estar tão velha assim!"-colocou as mãos no bolso.

"Ora...isso é interessante."-falou Shion ignorando os resmungos de Seiya.-"Uma Câmara escondida."

"Tem razão."-Shiryu aventurou-se a entrar na sala recém descoberta.-"Tem pergaminhos aqui."

Os quatro cavaleiros de bronze e o Mestre do Santuário entraram na câmara também, admirando o que ali estava. Eram centenas de pergaminhos, talvez milhares, colocados com cuidado nas estantes.

Shion pegou um deles e o examinou, Seiya tentou olhar por sobre o ombro do Mestre.

"Não é grego."-comentou o cavaleiro de Pégasus.

"É Lemuriano."-respondeu.-"Pela deusa! Que achado maravilhoso!"

"O que são estes pergaminhos, mestre Shion?"-Shun perguntou curioso.

"São os registros dos primeiros anos do Santuário. As primeiras batalhas, os primeiros cavaleiros! Julgávamos perdidos!"-dizia entusiasmado.

"Isso significa que ninguém está nervoso pela parede?"-Seiya perguntou sorrindo.

"Seiya. Isto é um achado valiosíssimo!"-dizia Shion saindo da Câmara rapidamente.-"Precisamos contar a deusa Atena!"

Uma hora mais tarde, estavam reunidos no salão do Templo de Atena, os cavaleiros de bronze, de ouro e a deusa. Ela olhava os manuscritos com alegria.

"Saori. Esses pergaminhos falam as origens do Santuário?"-o Cavaleiro de Pégasus perguntou, louco para saber o conteúdo escrito neles.

"Sim. Como bem sabem, o Santuário tem mais de dois mil anos de existência. Registrar os acontecimentos daquela época era um hábito que o primeiro Grande Mestre possuía."-respondeu a deusa.

"Consegue ler?"-perguntou Milo curioso.

"Bem pouco."-e ofereceu o pergaminho a Shion.-"Poderia ler, por favor?"

"Certamente."-Shion pegou o pergaminho, mas o guardou e pegou outro.-"Talvez seja melhor começar a narrativa do...principio."

Todos os presentes concordaram e Shion começou a ler:

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Continente de Lemúria. Em um pequeno vilarejo próximo ao mar...

Mais de Dois Mil anos atrás...

"Tarek!"-uma jovem de longos cabelos lilases procurava com insistência, entrando pelos fundos da humilde casa.-"Tarek!"

"Oi, jovem Alissa!"-um senhor de idade avançada apareceu.-"Procura meu neto?"

"Senhor Sillus."-a jovem o cumprimenta com respeito.-"Seu neto não apareceu para concertar o telhado da minha casa como havia prometido."

"Apenas por isso procura Tarek?"-Alissa fica ruborizada.-"Você sabe onde ele está quando esquece do mundo."

Alissa corre até uma campina próxima, viu um pastor cuidando de suas ovelhas e numa colina próxima, embaixo de uma frondosa árvore, estava aquele a quem procurava. Deitado, observando as nuvens e o pensamento longe.

"TAREK!"

O jovem de cabelos vermelhos e longos, olha assustado para a garota que se aproximava furiosa.

"A-Alissa?"

"Não se esqueceu de nada?"-perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

"Hum..."-Tarek cerrou os olhos dourados e fez ar pensativo.-"Não me lembro. Era importante?"

"Tarek!"-pelo ar indignado dela, deveria ser, concluiu o rapaz.-"Com esta ar distraído não é a toa que te chamam de Tarek Sonhador!"

"Desculpe, Alissa. Perdi a noção do tempo."

"E o que você andou fazendo que o fizesse perder a noção do tempo?"

"Ajudei meu avô nas forjas."-começou a enumerar seus afazeres. -"E saí para caçar com a Níniam."

"Caçar? Você não fez nada."-uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos violetas joga seu aljava com flechas e o arco no chão e sentou-se ao lado de Tarek.-"Você é uma negação para os esportes, irmão."

"E você deveria ser mais delicada, Níniam."-retrucou Alissa com ar de superioridade.

"Pra que? Pra ser taxada de inútil e que só serviria para pôr filhos no mundo? Você já faz bem esse papel, Alissa."-alfinetou de volta.

"Tarek! Vai deixar sua irmã falar assim comigo?"

"Mas, você começou..."-Tarek respondeu e encolheu-se diante do olhar ameaçador da garota, depois seu olhar se desviou para uma nuvem de poeira.-"O que é aquilo?"

Níniam ergueu-se com o arco numa mão e a aljava em outra.

"Parecem soldados. E vão para a vila."

Os três jovens se apressaram a chegar na vila o mais rápido possível e encontraram um grupo de soldados, matando a sede de seus cavalos no poço principal, observando as pessoas. Não eram lemurianos, não tinham os traços características de seu povo, e sim expressões rudes. Tinham o emblema de algum reino desconhecido para eles. O mais elegante entre eles estava montado em um corcel branco, e com um homem alto, forte e de pele negra ao seu lado, com os grilhões de escravo.

Um dos anciões da vila aproximou-se com cuidado e dirigiu-se ao o que seria o líder. Um homem corpulento e de rosto marcado por cicatrizes.

"Bem vindos à nossa vila. Irão ficar muito tempo aqui?"

"Por que velho? Quer nos expulsar?"-o homem o agarrou pela gola.

Níniam fez menção de reagir, mas Tarek não deixou.

"Solte o homem, Andraus."-ordenou um homem de cabelos brancos e que aparentava ter mais de quarenta anos, e foi obedecido prontamente.-"Eu sou Lucius Cassius, um emissário de Roma. Nosso navio desviou-se da rota devido a uma tempestade e estamos sem provisões. Por isso, vamos pegar o que precisamos e partiremos rumo à Africa."

Com um gesto de Lucius, os soldados e outros que os acompanhavam, começaram a pegar o que podiam de alimentos e água potável.

"Vão nos roubar, isso sim!"-Níniam grita indignada.

"Ora...que bela imagem."-diz Lucius.-"Levem-na. Preciso de diversão."

"Não ouse encostar em minha irmã!"

"Matem o fedelho e queimem as casas por ousarem dizer não à Roma."

Os soldados iam atacar Tarek com suas armas, os outros aldeões recuaram amedrontados, o jovem lemuriano achou que morreria ali, mas uma muralha de cor de ébano se colocou entre ele e os soldados.

"Senhor, não faça isso."-pediu o homem.

"Quer dar ordens a mim que sou seu senhor, Ananse?"-havia cólera nos olhos de Lucius.

"Não, meu senhor. Mas não é sabido que o grande imperador de Roma deseja firmar laços de amizade com os reis deste continente?"-Ananse não demonstrou medo ou receio diante das armas.-"Atacar esta gente não iria enfurecer os reis e com isso desagradar nosso imperador?"

Lucius ponderou e com um gesto chamou seus homens.

"Vamos."-depois se virou para o chamado Andraus.-"Castigue Ananse por sua ousadia. Cem chibatadas."

"Sim."-o homem sorriu com maldade, puxando Ananse pela corrente.

"Tarek, não podemos..."-Níniam estava aflita pelo destino do escravo.

"Infelizmente não podemos fazer nada."-respondeu o ruivo penalizado.

Naquela noite, em sua casa, Tarek e Níniam olhavam para o jantar preparado por seu avô, que consistia em legumes, frutas, um pão e queijo, e não tinham fome alguma ao se lembrarem dos acontecimentos daquela tarde.

"Não podiam fazer nada."-falou o idoso.

"Não é justo!"-a garota resmungou.-"Quem eles pensam que são para fazer essas maldades?"

"Infelizmente o mundo está cheio de pessoas ruins, filha."-disse o idoso.-"Tivemos sorte, talvez a vila estivesse em chamas agora."

"Os deuses não deveriam permitir isso."-suspirou a menina.-"Aquele escravo...pode ter sido castigado ou morto por nossa causa."

"Os deuses não ligam para nós."-respondeu Tarek erguendo-se da mesa e saindo para o quintal, a menina ia atrás do irmão, mas um gesto de seu avô a impediu.

Lá fora, Tarek observava as estrelas e sentou-se num tronco de árvore que havia sido talhado por ele para ser um banco.

"Os deuses não deveriam permitir que tanta maldade tomasse conta do mundo."

"Concordo com você, Tarek."

O rapaz olhou ao redor, procurando a dona da voz e não viu ninguém. Avistou uma coruja branca sobre um galho de árvore e coçou a cabeça.

"Agora estou ouvindo coisas."-murmurou.-"Agora não me chamarão apenas de Sonhador e sim Louco."

"Não há nada de mal em sonhar."-desta vez ele olhou na direção da coruja, que alçou vôo e pousou no ombro de uma jovem mulher.-"O que seria deste mundo sem os sonhadores?"

Tarek ficou fascinado por ela. Tinha uma beleza que jamais ousou imaginar alguém possuir, os cabelos castanhos claros caiam como ondas pelas costas dela e possuía olhos azuis que transmitiam uma serenidade e sabedoria impressionantes. Ela trajava uma armadura que parecia ser feita de ouro e uma aura de pura bondade a envolvia.

"Q-quem é você?"-indagou apontando o dedo para ela.

"Eu sou Atena."

"A...a deusa da Sabedoria!"-Tarek deu um passo para trás e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo sentado.-"O que quer comigo?"

"Preciso de sua ajuda, Tarek. Você é o meu escolhido."

Continua...

Eis o prólogo de uma aventura ousada que estou iniciando. Contando a minha visão das origens do Santuário e dos Cavaleiros que serviram Atena. Em parceria com a galera do Fórum Pandora's Box, que me ajudará nesta empreitada! 

\o/ Em comemoração aos 20 anos de CDZ! 

Obrigada por lerem! 


	2. Capítulo 1

ERA DOURADA

CAPÍTULO 1: O Escolhido

"Espera!"-pedia Seiya fazendo com que todos prestassem atenção nele.-"Coruja branca? Isso me parece meio...Harry Potter!"

"A coruja é o símbolo da sabedoria de Atena, Seiya."-Shion explicava.

"E por que a Saori não tem uma?"

"Seiya!"-falou Ikki em um tom ameaçador.-"Interrompeu a narrativa para fazer uma pergunta idiota sobre uma ave idiota?"

"Mas eu fiquei curioso."

"Posso continuar?"-indagou Shion e todos concordaram.

Escolhido? Seu escolhido? O escolhido de uma deusa? Tais indagações martelavam na mente de Tarek, que olhava confuso para a bela aparição diante dele. Sempre imaginou, através das esculturas feitas em mármore branco, que Atena fosse bela...a realidade nem chegava perto de sua imaginação. Bela era pouco para nomeá-la. A única reação que teve ao descobrir sua identidade, foi o de se ajoelhar diante dela.

Atena lhe sorriu, sentia a confusão do jovem lemuriano à sua frente e queria lhe transmitir segurança. Com um gesto delicado de sua mão, pediu que ele se levantasse do chão.

"Não quero que se humilhe diante de mim, Tarek."-foi então que ele notou o semblante entristecido da deusa.-"Preciso de você."

"De mim? O que eu posso fazer por uma deusa?"

"Eu ouvi os lamentos daqueles que oram aos deuses em busca de auxílio. Tem razão, os deuses abandonaram os homens."-Atena parecia muito à vontade ao sentar-se sobre uma pedra e fitou Tarek.-"Zeus, meu pai, em um último ato de bondade para com os homens, atendeu meu pedido para que fosse confiada a mim a paz e a justiça na Terra. Mas não posso fazê-lo sozinha."

"Os deuses realmente não se importam conosco?"-perguntou o rapaz baixando o olhar.

"Eu me importo."-ao dizer isso, Tarek ergue o olhar.-"Contemple as estrelas, Tarek da Lemúria. Vê como as constelações resplandecem? É porque neste momento, meu cosmo escolheu oitenta e oito guerreiros ao redor do mundo. Oitenta e oito nobres guerreiros que trazem em seus corações os mesmos desejos de paz e justiça!"

"Incrível!"

"Com a ajuda de meu irmão Hefestos e seus seguidores, as armaduras que tais guerreiros usarão em meu nome, serão construídas. Mas pedi que doze delas fossem feitas em primeiro lugar, e de um material especial que lhe entreguei em mãos. Estas armaduras pertencerão à Elite dos guerreiros que me servirão. Serão os mais fortes entre os oitenta e oito."

"Isso tudo é fantástico! Mas, ainda não me disse por que precisa de mim, senhora."

"Há deuses que desaprovam a atitude de Zeus de deixar a Terra para que eu a proteja, e farão de tudo para me impedir."-Atena para de falar quando a coruja alça vôo e pousa no galho de uma árvore próxima.-"Eles esperam que eu mesma vá atrás dos guerreiros escolhidos, querem saber suas identidades para destruí-los."

"Mas se são tão fortes...não podem se defender?"

"Sim, são fortes. Mas desconhecem a verdadeira força que habita em seus corpos."-ela estende a mão e algo que se assemelha a uma pequena nebulosa, brilhante como a luz branca que envolve a deusa, se formou. -"Seus cosmos não foram despertados ainda.

O rapaz olhava a cena com admiração e medo. Desconhecia o significado daquele cosmo, mas sabia que era algo muito poderoso.

"Tarek, é sua missão encontrar os Doze, e ajudá-los em seu despertar."

"O que?"-Tarek quase voltou a cair ao ouvir isso.-"Mas...eu sou apenas um jovem aprendiz de ferreiro. Sou conhecido por ser Tarek, o Sonhador. Sou um inútil! Como pode me pedir isso?"

"Eu o escolhi pela bondade em seu coração. Exatamente por ser um sonhador."-ela sorriu.-"Os deuses esperam que eu envie algum herói para que procure os guerreiros. E eu escolhi...não um herói por sua força física ou atos de bravura...mas por você ser quem é. Dentro de você reside a alma de um líder."

"M-mesmo assim...como..."

"Tarek não ouse recusar!"-a voz de Níniam o assustou.

"Níniam! O que faz aqui?"

"Eu vim atrás de você e ouvi tudo! Tarek, não percebe a grandeza de sua missão?"

"Não é tão simples assim."

"Tarek, podemos fazer com que injustiças como as que vimos pela tarde não se repitam."-a imagem do escravo que arriscou a vida para protegê-lo veio a sua mente.-"Se estes escolhidos puderem ajudar aquele escravo, terá válido a pena percorrermos este mundo atrás deles!"

"Espere! Nós? Que nós?"

"Irei junto, é claro."-determinou a moça.

"Essa viagem não é para uma garota!"-respondeu o irmão.

"E quem o protegerá? Não sabe lutar ou manejar armas."-Níniam ergueu uma sobrancelha, como sempre fazia quando se mostrava superior ao irmão mais velho.-"Irei com você."

"Mas e nosso avô? Quem cuidará dele se partir?"-ele ainda insistia.

"Se eu for um empecilho para que cumpra uma missão designada pelos deuses, Tarek, prefiro que me enterrem agora!"-o idoso apareceu à porta, observando os netos, dirigiu-se a Atena e ajoelhou-se diante dela em respeito.

"Erga-se, meu amigo."-ela pediu.

"Está bem. Irei e Níniam virá comigo."-suspirou o rapaz dando-se por vencido.-"Mas...para onde ir?"

Com um gesto da deusa, a bela coruja branca pousou no ombro do jovem lemuriano.

"Ela o guiará. Não pense que Sophia é uma coruja comum, ela faz parte de mim, como uma extensão de minha pessoa, o meu Cosmo."-Tarek ainda não se sentia convencido a tal empreitada.-"Tarek, você possui habilidades que desconhece, mas que ao longo dessa jornada irão se manifestar. Eu confio em você, tenha esta mesma confiança em si mesmo."

"Eu...tentarei. Não a decepcionarei."

"Sei que não."-ela olhou para as estrelas.-"Quando os outros deuses souberem que és meu enviado, certamente tornarão sua jornada perigosa. Tentarão impedi-los. Mas eu estarei ao seu lado para protegê-los."

"Sim."-o rapaz sorriu, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

Atena lhe sorriu de volta, seu corpo foi envolvido por uma névoa dourada e desapareceu, rumo ao Olimpo.

"Vamos então!"-Níniam estava afoita.

"Hã? Agora?"

"Sim! Vamos para onde? O Oriente? África? Estou tão animada!"

Tarek olhou para a coruja, parecia entendê-la.

"Amanhã, antes do sol surgir. Partiremos para o porto de Fallis e de lá...o continente."-decidiu entrando na casa.

Monte Olimpo... A morada dos deuses.

Atena entrava nos domínios de seu pai, o grandioso Zeus, mas já havia recebido uma mensagem de um dos servos de sua casa, sobre Hefestos pedir sua presença. Ela lia a mensagem quando sentiu o aroma doce de rosas que precedia a entrada de Afrodite.

"Aí está você!"-uma loira de beleza exuberante adentrou, olhando ao redor como se não quisesse ser vista.-"Zeus estava indagando sobre a sua ausência."

"E o que lhe contou?"

"Nada! Sabe que desta vez compartilho de sua visão."-a deusa sorriu, sentando-se languidamente em um divã.-"Nem todos querem a destruição dos homens. Não tenho porque me queixar deles. Mesmo que meu culto esteja sendo esquecido, estou nos corações e lembranças dos poetas e apaixonados. Afrodite jamais cairá no esquecimento!"

"Sim. Enquanto houver o amor, você jamais será esquecida."-Atena sorriu serena.-"Como estão Apolo, Hades e os outros?"

"Alguns irritados, outros nem demonstraram interesse. Se eles temem serem esquecidos, deveriam ter feito coisas pelas quais seriam lembrados com carinho pelos homens, e não permitir que fossem maltratados."-bufou a deusa da beleza, materializando uma rosa com seu Cosmos e aspirando seu perfume.

"E irritar Ares não tem nada a ver com sua decisão em me ajudar, certo?"-Atena provocou com malícia.

Afrodite abriu várias vezes a boca para responder, mas limitou-se a ficar calada. Depois, como uma criança contrariada manifestou-se.

"Eu o amo. Sabe disso melhor que ninguém. E este amor que me fez suportar um casamento sem amor por Hefestos, a ausência de meu marido que fica anos em sua forja. Diversas vezes o perdoei e fechei meus olhos aos seus atos."-suspirou.-"Mas, agora não posso ficar calada diante de sua loucura e sede de sangue. Ares se aproveita do descaso de Zeus com os homens e lança seus exércitos contra pessoas indefesas. Destruiu cidades protegidas por mim e meus templos. Seus soldados violentaram minhas sacerdotisas. Isso não pode ser perdoado!"

"Exatamente para impedir tais desmandos, que meus ideais devem prevalecer."-Atena ajudou Afrodite a erguer-se.-"Quem mais está ao nosso lado?"

"Conte com Eros e Hebe."-e sorriu.-"Hermes, Baco e Vesta também compartilham de seu desejo. Mas Baco está sendo influenciado por Ares, e pode mudar de idéia a qualquer momento, afinal, ele nunca foi o mais são dos seus irmão. Já Hera prefere não se manifestar, mas prometeu-me que não irá se opor nem a Zeus ou a você. Ficará neutra. Não quer mais saber de brigar com o seu pai, nem perder sua amizade. Neste momento, Vesta pede que outros deuses retornem ao Olimpo para que converse com eles."

"O que me preocupa é a reação de Posseidon e Hades diante de meus planos. Ambos possuem poderosos exércitos! E esperam que eu faça algo!"

"Mas eles nem sequer desconfiam que enviou um jovem ferreiro nesta empreitada. Esperam que escolha entre os príncipes e heróis das cidades gregas."-olhou ao redor e depois sussurrou.-"Fiz com que pensassem assim, instigando-os a vigiarem os grandes heróis ainda vivos. Estarão ocupados com esta falsa notícia algum tempo."

"Eu lhe agradeço mais uma vez. Agora irei a meu pai."

Ao sair, ambas as divindades não notaram que eram vigiadas por um corvo. Este alçou vôo e foi até seu mestre. Em algum campo de batalha, estaria Ares, o deus da Guerra.

Porto de Fallis...Lemúria.

Fallis era uma das cidades mais belas, ricas e promissoras do continente lemuriano. Ali se reuniam pessoas de todos os cantos do mundo conhecido, formando uma verdadeira babel em idiomas e dialetos ali ouvidos. Navios abarrotados de mercadorias chegavam e saiam todos os dias, homens de todas as etnias caminhavam de um lado para outro, comprando e vendendo mercadorias que iam de especiarias, madeiras e até mesmo escravos.

Foi preciso quase um dia todo para que os dois irmãos ali chegassem. Estava anoitecendo e mesmo assim o movimento era grande. Era a primeira vez que Níniam pisava em Fallis, Tarek esteve ali uma vez com o pai, quando este ainda era vivo.

A jovem parava a todo momento, admirando o que via, até que Tarek a pegou firmemente pela mão e a puxou.

"Não se separe de mim."-ordenou, e caminharam até um homem usando roupas oriundas da Judéia que coordenava o embarque de algumas mercadorias.-"Senhor. Qual é o navio que partirá para a Grécia?"

"Diretamente, nenhum."-respondeu.-"Mas aquela embarcação passará por alguns portos antes de desembarcar em Atenas e depois Roma. Levam tecidos."

"Será que aceitariam dois passageiros?"-indagou Níniam.

"Converse com o capitão. É aquele romano ali."-apontou para um homem de meia idade, de cabelos curtos e verdes, e um rapaz ao seu lado, muito parecido com ele, cabelos longos e do mesmo tom do mais velho.

Os dois foram até o romano, que discutia os últimos procedimentos para partirem. O mais velho parecia impaciente, mal humorado, enquanto o rapaz tentava usar de diplomacia para com os trabalhadores que estavam contrariados pelo patrão.

"Senhor."-Tarek o chamou, e o romano pousou seus olhos sobre ele e Níniam, achou curioso ele ter uma coruja branca pequena pousada em seu ombro.-Estão de partida para o continente?"

"Sim. Iremos a qualquer momento."-respondeu indiferente.

"Precisamos chegar ao continente o quanto antes."

"Meu barco não leva passageiros. Esperem um navio que partirá daqui três dias para Hispalis."

"Podemos pagar."

"Não."-deu-lhes as costas.- "Agora saiam daqui."

"Senhor."-um dos marujos se aproximou.-"O escravo que deveria cozinhar para nós, adoeceu. Não pode embarcar."

"Maldição."-ele bufou e depois olhou para os lemurianos que pensavam o que fariam.-'Vocês!"

"Nós?"-Tarek apontou para si mesmo.

"Sabem cozinhar?"

"Sim!"

"Sabemos?"-Niniam sussurrou e foi silenciada com um cutucão.

"Embarquem. Preciso de alguém que cozinhe para mim. Sou Gaius Maximus e este é meu filho Arcturus."-apresentou-os.

Naquele instante, a coruja branca alçou vôo, pousando no ombro do rapaz de olhos cinzentos chamado Arcturus. Níniam e Tarek se entreolharam espantados.

"Curioso."-refletiu Gaius.

"Não se preocupe, senhor. Sophia é bem mansa. Acho que gostou de seu filho."-Níniam dizia sem graça.

"Mantenha-a presa, ou eu cuidarei pessoalmente deste animal."-avisou Gaius embarcando.-"Sairemos antes do amanhecer."

Arcturus aproximou-se, deu o braço para a coruja que pousou nele e entregou a bela ave à jovem lemuriana.

"É um belo espécime!"-comentou sorrindo para a garota.

"É minha."-Tarek notou que Arcturus nem o ouvia, admirando sua irmão e limpou a garganta para chamar-lhe a atenção.- "Podemos embarcar?"

"Ah, sim! Vamos?"-respondeu o romano, ruborizando levemente.

Assim que se afastou, Níniam sussurrou para Tarek.

"Será que ele é..."

"Não."-suspirou Tarek.-"Sophia deve ter gostado dele, apenas isso."

"Pena...ele é lindo"-suspirou entrando no barco na frente de Tarek, que suspirou desanimado.

Embarcaram, e naquela noite, acomodados no pequeno espaço que era a cozinha, Tarek observou as estrelas pela pequena janela.

"O que será que Atena estará fazendo agora?"-refletiu, depois olhou para a coruja que bateu as asas como se chamasse a atenção.-"Está com fome? Será que você come? Afinal, não é uma coruja normal."

"Tarek, olhe para o céu."-apontou Níniam.-"É impressão minha ou aquelas estrelas estão brilhando mais que o normal?"

Tarek observou a constelação conhecida como Capricórnio. Realmente parecia brilhar com mais intensidade.

Olimpo...

Os deuses se reuniam em volta do trono de Zeus e Hera. Atena aguarda pacientemente que seu pai lhe chamasse e indagasse sobre suas decisões. O rei dos deuses tentava manter-se calmo, mas sabia que seus irmão Hades e Posseidon fariam forte oposição a Atena em defender os homens. Hera toca em sua mão, com o olhar dizia que não podia esperar mais para adiar aquele assunto.

"Atena, filha...aproxime-se."-pediu com gentileza.

A deusa da sabedoria atravessou o salão e fez uma reverência respeitosa diante de seu pai.

"Sim, meu pai?"

"Soube que decidiu realmente tomar para si a missão de proteger a humanidade."

"Não disse que esta missão era agora minha?"

"Não pensei que levaria tão a sério."-Zeus suspirou.-"Em breve o Olimpo deixará o mundo dos mortais. Se ficar na Terra como sua guardiã, sabe dos sacrifícios que terá que fazer?"

"Sim. E aceito tal sina."

"Atena."-Zeus dá um soco no braço de seu trono, que parece estremecer o local.

"Não abrirei mão de minha divindade, pai. Não enquanto tiver Nike ao meu lado, pois você mesmo decidiu que Vitória deveria estar sempre comigo."-ela se ergueu.-"Mas se para proteger o mundo e os homens devo abrir mão do meu convívio com os imortais, abraçar uma vida de sofrimentos mortais, assim o farei."

"Sua decisão me corta o coração, filha."-ele faz um gesto chamando-a para mais perto, depois se ergue do trono e a abraça.-"Ficará vulnerável quando descer ao Mundo dos homens para sempre."

"Sagrados cavaleiros irão se juntar a mim, e não me sentirei sozinha ou desprotegida."-respondeu com ternura.

"Então faça o que desejares. Eis o meu desejo! Os mares continuarão sobre a Regência de Posseidon, o Submundo a Hades pertence. Mas o reino dos homens, a Terra, eu passo a Atena seu domínio e proteção!"

Atena agradeceu a confiança depositada em sua pessoa, por seu pai, ia se retirando do salão para se encontrar com Hefestos em seu templo no monte Etna, quando Posseidon adentrou, e seu cosmo e olhar irados revelava sua insatisfação com sua rebelde sobrinha.

Ambos se encararam, cientes que a qualquer movimento precipitado poderia gerar uma batalha e...

"Acho que por hora basta."-disse Shion, guardando o manuscrito.

"O senhor vai parar de ler agora?"-Seiya alarmado.

"É hora do almoço."-explicou o mestre.

"Mas vai parar de narrar numa hora crucial?"-Milo inconformado.

"Mestre...continua a contar."-insistia Seiya.

"Sinto-me cercado por colegiais."-suspirou o mestre.-"Após o almoço. Tenho coisas a fazer."

"Mas..."

"Hum...no fim do dia nos reuniremos e continuarei, certo?"-decidiu Shion.

Todos concordaram e seguiram para almoçarem, mas ansiosos em descobrir mais sobre o passado do Santuário.

Continua...

Notas:

Sophia em latim significa Sabedoria.

Fallis é uma cidade que nasceu da minha mente, não existiu realmente. (eu acho...O.o)

Hispalis era uma cidade portuária antiga que pertencia ao Império Romano.


	3. Capítulo 2

**ERA DOURADA**

Nota: este fic é uma livre adaptação de Saint Seiya, não tendo nada a ver com certas teorias de Lost Canvas (como os cavaleiros serem reencarnações ).

Os personagens originais foram criados pelos membros do Fórum/site Pandora's Box.

Este capítulo vai de presente para a Lithos, pelo seu aniversário. Desculpe o atraso.

Betado por Arthemisys e Ka-chanLP.

**CAPÍTULO 2: O Exílio dos deuses**

No Salão do Grande Mestre...

Shion se concentrava em ler alguns documentos relativos às finanças do Santuário, analisando os gastos. Seiya apareceu atrás de sua cadeira, tentando olhar por sobre seu ombro...Shion o ignorou.

Seiya continuava a espiar, ora sobre o ombro esquerdo, ora sobre o direito... Uma pequena veia começou a pulsar mais rápido na têmpora de Shion, até que finalmente:

- Perdeu alguma coisa, Pégaso? -perguntou irritado.

- Que? Eu? Não, mestre! -Seiya desconversou. Shion recomeçou a ler.- Vai demorar?

- Tenho muito trabalho, Seiya.

- Tudo bem... -cruzou os braços.

Shion suspira, sabia exatamente o que o Cavaleiro de Pégaso queria desde a noite anterior...e não conseguiria trabalhar assim.

- Depois do almoço eu continuo a ler sobre as origens do Santuário! -avisou, fazendo um gesto para que ele saísse.

- Nossa! Legal! -Seiya saiu correndo do Salão.

Exatamente na hora que Shion determinou, após terminar a sua refeição, o mestre escutou vozes em seu salão. Foi rapidamente até lá e encontrou os Cavaleiros de Ouro e os de Bronze esperando.

- O que? -espantou-se.

- Viemos para ouvir o restante da história, mestre! - avisou Seiya todo alegre.

Shion suspirou, depois concordou e foi até um baú onde guardara os manuscritos, pegando alguns deles, e sentando em seu trono para começar a ler.

- Vejamos onde paramos...Ah, sim...

Tempos atrás...

A tensão era palpável no Salão do Trono do Grande Zeus. Atena e Poseidon se encaravam. Alguns deuses ali presentes já imaginavam uma batalha, outros se preparavam para apaziguar os ânimos, se necessário fosse.

-Meu irmão!-Zeus pronunciou-se, quebrando a tensão momentaneamente.-Veio se juntar a nós?

Poseidon se afasta um pouco de Atena e com um aceno respeitoso de sua cabeça, cumprimenta seu rei.

- Não, meu senhor. Ainda não. Tenho muito que fazer em meu Santuário Marinho antes de partir do mundo dos mortais.

- Sabe que no tempo vindouro não poderemos esperar mais. Ficaremos longe do mundo dos homens até que dois milênios se cumpram e, mesmo assim... ainda não saberemos se voltaremos.-comenta o rei dos deuses, preocupado.

- Irmão... preciso que me responda. É verdade que passou à sua filha Atena a missão de proteger a Terra?-Poseidon parecia indignado ao fazer a pergunta.

- Mas é lógico!-Zeus manteve a postura, diante do tom de voz de seu irmão. -Alguns deuses se recusam a abandonar a Terra agora e confesso que isso não me agrada. Sabe que tenho apreço pelos homens, apesar deles terem voltado suas costas para nós, e não desejo deixar a Terra sem proteção. Atena é a escolha mais óbvia para este cargo!

- Ridículo!-Poseidon brada. -Deixará a Terra sobre a proteção de uma criança rebelde! Quem deveria governar a Terra seria...

- O senhor, meu tio Poseidon?-Atena resolve se pronunciar.

- Sim!-exclamou o deus dos mares com firmeza.

- O Mundo Submarino não lhe basta, tio?

- Acha que você, uma criança entre os deuses, pode governar a Terra e os homens?-provoca Poseidon.

- Não pretendo governar a humanidade, Poseidon, e sim proteger seu futuro. Ainda acredito na humanidade.

- Andas sonhando demais, minha cara Atena!

-Basta!-pede Zeus em um tom firme, desaprovando o início da discussão.-Já tomei minha decisão, meu irmão. Atena ficará na Terra.-o rei dos deuses volta o olhar para o Poseidon.-E você? Pretende ficar então em seu reino?

-Sim. Não deixarei meu reino e nem o continente onde sou venerado.-disse o soberano dos mares, voltando as costas a Zeus.-Adeus irmão. Desejo a você e aos demais que partem, que fiquem bem.

-Obrigado Poseidon. Desejo o mesmo a você.

Após ver Poseidon se retirar da sala do trono, Zeus lançou um olhar a sua esposa indagando:

- E Hades? Ele não veio?

- Não, meu esposo.-respondeu a bela deusa.- Ele se recusa a deixar seus domínios. Thanatos e Hypnos, bem como outras divindades do Submundo, decidiram ficar ao lado dele. Hefestos está em seu templo, disse que tinha algo de suma importância a realizar. Não partirá nesta era conosco.

- Então que seja.-Zeus olhou para a filha.-Em três dias os astros estarão alinhados e partiremos.

- Três dias me bastarão. Adeus, meu pai...até um dia quando nos veremos novamente. -diz Atena reverenciando-o e em seguida sai do grande salão.

-Adeus...minha filha.

Pouco tempo depois, Atena atravessou os portões do Olimpo, usando seu poder divino para chegar ao Monte Etna, onde Hefestos estava em sua árdua tarefa, sem distrair-se.

O deus coxo, a primeira vista, poderia assustar em sua aparência. Seu rosto estava marcado pelo intenso trabalho e suor, bem como sujeira. As mãos estavam ocupadas em dar os últimos detalhes em uma peça, que se assemelhava a um escudo. Mas ao notar a presença da irmã em seus domínios, ele para e sorri.

- Minha pequena Atena. Você chegou mais cedo do que previa.-o deus do fogo deixa de lado seu trabalho e abre os braços para receber um caloroso abraço de Atena.-Como nosso pai reagiu a sua decisão?

- Senti a tristeza dele, Hefestos.

- Bem como o orgulho dele por sua decisão.-ele piscou.-Alegre-se. Já estamos terminando. Faltam apenas duas armaduras douradas, seguimos fielmente seus desenhos. Estão ficando magníficas, se me permite dizer.

Atena observa Hefestos pegar a peça na qual trabalhava e caminhar da maneira que podia até uma das armaduras douradas, onde um artesão com as características étnicas dos habitantes de Lemuria, dava os últimos retoques. O deus das forjas colocou o escudo nela.

- A armadura de Libra está pronta afinal.-disse o ferreiro dos deuses.-Não teria conseguido realizar tão empreitada em tão pouco tempo, se não fossem os ferreiros que me indicou, irmã. Falta pouco.

- Lemúria é um lugar magnífico irmão! Quais ainda faltam?

- Sagitário e Peixes.-respondeu o deus.-Mas apenas seus elmos, que estão sendo feitos pelos artesões.

Atena olhou para as armaduras. Faltava algo.

- Ainda não receberam o Sopro da Vida.-disse Hefestos, como se lesse a mente de Atena.

-Sopro da vida?

-Seu sangue divino. Algumas gotas serão o bastante para despertar nelas o seu cosmo.

A deusa da Justiça se aproxima das armaduras que estavam prontas, pega uma ferramenta afiada sobre uma mesa próxima e corta a palma da mão, em seguida, atira seu sangue nas vestimentas douradas.

Ela observa o que acontece em seguida, enquanto o corte era curado, sem deixar cicatrizes. As dez armaduras reluzem de repente, como se o próprio sol estivesse contido nelas.

- Estão vivas. Seu cosmo e o delas, estão eternamente unidos.-diz Hefestos.

- Irmão. Preciso que as doze armaduras fiquem prontas. Sinto que Poseidon não aceitou de bom grado a decisão de meu pai de deixar a Terra sob minha proteção.

- Hmm...talvez os boatos sejam verdadeiros.-o deus parecia refletir.

- Que boatos?

- Estas armaduras são feitas de oricalco, ganamium e pó de estrelas. Entregue a mim por você. Os Ventos me contaram que ao passarem pelo continente que pertence a Poseidon, viram uma estrela cair nas águas do grande mar que cerca a ilha. O deus dos mares retirou a estrela do fundo e a entregou à ferreiros em Atlântida. Creio que está utilizando o metal desta estrela para criar seu próprio exército imbatível!

-Então...a guerra que eu tanto queria evitar, está bem próxima.-ela cerra os olhos pesarosa e então murmura.- Tarek...se apresse.

-Se me permite perguntar, irmã...Por que escolheu um rapaz que não é um guerreiro para uma missão tão perigosa?

-Porque Hefestos, Tarek tem a alma de um guerreiro e o coração de um líder. Apenas não sabe disso, ainda.

Atlântida.

O mar se abriu, dando passagem a ele. Os pescadores que presenciavam tal evento, imediatamente largaram as redes e se prostraram ao chão, não ousando levantar os olhos para a divindade que ali estava.

Com um pensamento, Poseidon se afastou da praia, aparecendo em seguida no palácio real. Todos no palácio, do escravo ao rei, imediatamente renderam homenagens ao deus, ajoelhando-se humildemente.

-Meu senhor...-o velho rei ousou erguer a cabeça para fitar o deus.-Tudo está correndo como desejas.

Poseidon passou a mão pela longa barba e em seguida ordenou:

- Rei Tymisba...leve-me até eles.-ordenou o deus, sendo imediatamente obedecido pelo rei.

Andaram pelos corredores e pararam em uma grande varanda, cuja vista era uma esplendorosa praia. O rei, com um gesto de sua mão, mostrou a Poseidon o que ele desejava ver.

- Seus guerreiros...os Generais Marinas.

Poseidon olhou com atenção para o grupo de sete jovens que testavam seus poderes e cosmos recém despertados, alterando a geografia local com seus golpes. Próximo a eles, uma dama de longos cabelos loiros observa com atenção, ela notou a presença do deus e com saltos incríveis, galgou as pedras da encosta até alcançar a varanda e se ajoelhar diante do deus.

- Grande Imperador.

- Thetis.-Poseidon olhou a sereia e depois para os generais marinas.-Eles estão preparados?

- Ainda falta muito para atingirem a perfeição como guerreiros, meu Imperador.

- Eles vieram a mim, atendendo ao meu cosmo. Cruzaram os oceanos para chegarem aqui. Foram os eleitos.-dizia Poseidon.-Despertei seus cosmos, agora cabe a você Thetis, torná-los guerreiros dignos!

-Meu senhor. São hábeis guerreiros. E estão aprendendo a controlar seus cosmos rapidamente. Em poucos dias, seguiremos com seu exército para Athenas.

-Excelente.-Poseidon sorri.-Onde estão suas irmãs?

-Como ordenou, elas agora velam pela segurança de vossa imperatriz, e por seus templos sagrados.

-Ótimo.

- Há algo mais que deseja que eu faça, meu Imperador?-pergunta a sereia com humildade.

-Sim. Há algo sim.-o deus olha para Tymisba.-Soube que seu primogênito alcançou a idade de quinze anos.

-Sim. Meu filho Erastos já é um homem!

-Saiba Tymisba, que meu corpo ficará em um dos meus templos. Protegido quando a grande guerra contra Atena começar. No entanto, estarei liderando meu exército, pois meu espírito escolherá entre seus filhos aquele que será meu abrigo.- o rei o olhou com espanto e deixou os olhos lacrimejarem de orgulho.-De tempos em tempos, eu renascerei em sua descendência.

-Oh, meu senhor...que alegria!-o rei unia as mãos em prece.-Não mereço tal honraria!

-E escolhi o príncipe Erastos para ser meu novo corpo.

-Louvado seja Poseidon!-diz o rei.

- COVARDÃO!-brada Seiya interrompendo a narrativa.

- De novo não.-Ikki coloca a mão no rosto, impaciente.

- Qual é! Todos aqui acharam a mesma coisa.-disse Seiya.-Poseidon pega um corpo inocente para lutar enquanto o dele fica protegidinho!

- Seiya. Os escritos são antigos...tem registros feitos por muitos escribas diferentes! Creio que alguém do Santuário levou anos para recolher tal material e...-Shion suspirou.-Não interrompa mais com estes gritos!

- Tá...

-Posso continuar?-olhando para Seiya.

-Pode...

-Ótimo!-ia abrir a boca para continuar, e olhou para Seiya. Vendo que ele não iria fazer nada, prosseguiu.

Alto mar.

No convés do navio, entre mercadorias e escravos que remavam a toda força, o som da flauta de Tarek trazia alento para os homens que foram privados de sua liberdade e colocados ali. Até mesmo o chicote do feitor foi deixado de lado. O mesmo apreciava a música tocada pelo jovem lemuriano.

Arcturus, ouvia também a melodia. E olhava melancólico para o mar.

- Que está havendo? Por que esta moleza no trabalho? Temos que chegar a Roma o quanto antes, seus preguiçosos!- Gaius Maximus apareceu, furioso.-Você! Lemuriano! É o causador disso?

Tarek parou de tocar a flauta no instante em que Gaius apareceu em sua ira. Já estava se arrependendo de ter escolhido esta embarcação para levá-lo para o continente.

- Almoço!-Níniam apareceu. Rosto sujo pela gordura, estava com a expressão nada amistosa.-Eu odeio cozinhar!

-Chama isso de comida?-Arcturus aponta para a panela onde algo que um dia fora alimentos frescos, lembrava vagamente ser comestível.

- Eu disse que não sabia cozinhar!-protestou Níniam.

- Mas é uma mulher!-diz Gaius.

- Notou isso sozinho? E por que insinuam que por eu ser mulher tenho que obrigatoriamente saber cozinhar?-furiosa.

- Eu deveria...-Gaius cerra o punho, como se fosse agredir Níniam, mas Arcturus se coloca propositalmente entre ele e a garota.

- Apesar da aparência...-Arcturus prova a "sopa" e sorri para Níniam.-...tem um gosto muito bom. Está delicioso, lady Níniam.

- Verdade?-ela fica corada com o sorriso do belo rapaz.-Então vou fazer mais!

Ela volta para o interior do barco. Gaius se afasta bufando para gritar com os escravos e Tarek se aproxima do jovem romano.

- Está horrível?-pergunta.

- Parece lavagem!-Arcturus fcorre para cuspir para fora do barco, o rosto assumindo um tom levemente esverdeada.

- Eu sei.-Tarek riu se aproximando do rapaz.-Mas por que não disse isso a minha irmã?

- Viu o sorriso que ela exibiu quando elogiei sua comida? Era lindo!-Arcturus sorriu e depois se apressou em explicar.-Não pense que estou pensando em fazer algo com sua irmã!

- Hmmm..-Tarek o observou.-Não me preocuparia com isso. Se tentasse algo com ela, e não fosse de seu agrado, me preocuparia com a sua integridade física, meu amigo.

- Notei também o espírito selvagem dela.-Arcturus olhou para o horizonte e sua expressão ficou taciturna.-Tempestade se aproximando.

- Hã?-Tarek olhou na mesma direção.-Tem certeza?

- Sim. Melhor nos prepararmos.

- Para o que?

Menos de uma hora depois.

A embarcação era jogada de um lado para o outro, lutando contra as águas revoltas. Aquela tempestade prometia ser devastadora. Níniam estava se segurando o quanto podia, mas não queria ficar dentro do barco, sendo jogada como uma boneca entre as paredes, mas do lado de fora a situação era bem pior. Por instinto, procurou o irmão com o olhar.

O viu tentando se segurar aos cordames, Arcturus estava ao seu lado, gritando ordens aos escravos e criados. Todos lutavam para manter a embarcação flutuando quando a nau mergulhava perigosamente. A espuma voava alto e caía no convés. Ondas gigantescas espalhavam água pelas laterais da embarcação. A chuva despencava sem parar. Todos lutavam para sobreviver.

Níniam previa um naufrágio iminente.

- Tarek!

-Níniam. Se agarre em algo!-o rapaz gritou.

O grito veio tarde demais. Uma onda envolveu-os, arrastando Níniam para dentro do mar agitado. Tarek gritou pela irmã mais uma vez em desespero. Arcturus o segurou a força, quando ele tentou pular atrás dela. Mas no instante seguinte uma onda gigantesca surgiu, como se fosse a mão de um deus da morte, pronto para destruí-los. Talvez as lendas de uma fera de tamanho imensurável que vivia no fundo do oceano fossem reais e a criatura estive emergindo.

- Minerva nos proteja!-ora Arcturus ao ver a onda.

- Louvada Atena...

Foi o que o jovem lemuriano murmurou antes da onda quebrar e destruir a embarcação...jogando-os ao mar...e à escuridão.

- Uuuááááááááaá!-Shion se espreguiçou e enrolou os pergaminhos.

- E então?-Milo perguntou.

-Então o que?-Shion indaga, guardando o pergaminho.

-O QUE HOUVE COM ELES?-Seiya em desespero, assustando a todos.

- Eu já ia perguntar.-resmunga Milo.

-Eu não sei.-Shion dá os ombros, levantando-se da mesa, sorrindo.-Mas com certeza alguém sobreviveu para escrever a história.

-COMO NÃO SABE?-perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo, assustando Shion.

- A história termina aí. Pelo menos o pergaminho termina. Notaram que está faltando uma parte? –aponta para parte do pergaminho destruído pelo tempo.

-Não é justo!-gemeu Seiya.-Esta dúvida não vai me deixar dormir!

- Hmm...façamos o seguinte. Amanhã irei procurar naquele cômodo pela continuação deste pergaminho.-disse o mestre.

Shaka pegou um dos pergaminhos e o analisou.

- Hieróglifos.-sorriu.-Misturado com Latim e Grego arcaico...hmmm...acho que posso traduzir este e ler mais à noite, após o jantar.

- Tem certeza?-Shion indagou.

-Absoluta. Afinal, parece que este pergaminho fala exatamente do primeiro a vergar a armadura de ouro de Virgem.-declarou com orgulho.-Fico imaginando que homem honrado, de índole sem mácula, ele deveria ter sido.

-Então você continuará a ler a noite, enquanto procuro o restante da história para saber o que houve aos meus ancestrais.-declarou Shion.- Certo?

-CERTO!-concordaram todos.

Continua...

Nota: tarda mas não falha. Prometo que terá atualização em breve.

Beijos e obrigada por tudo!


	4. Capítulo 3

**ERA DOURADA**

**Nota: Os personagens originais foram criados pelos membros do Fórum/site Pandora's Box.**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Logo mais a noite, no Santuário.

Como estava virando um costume, os cavaleiros se dirigiram até o Salão principal, para poderem saber mais sobre os primórdios do Santuário. Shaka havia permanecido no Salão a tarde, lendo e traduzindo os manuscritos que falavam do primeiro cavaleiro de virgem. O encontraram suando frio, debruçado sobre os tomos.

- Ei,Shaka!-cumprimentou Aldebaran.

Shaka pareceu assustado e para a surpresa de todos, parecia querer esconder o conteúdo dos pergaminhos, disfarçando.

- Chegaram! Que surpresa! Então... Como estão?

- Sabe... Se eu não o conhecesse diria que está nervoso e tentando esconder o que está escrito aí nestes papéis velhos.-disse-lhe Milo, se aproximando do virginiano.

- Imagina! Eu? Agindo com tamanha infantilidade!-defendeu-se.

- Então, poderia começar a ler?-instigou Milo.

- Estou esperando... Esperando... Os cavaleiros de bronze. Afinal, Seiya iria nos perturbar se começássemos sem ele e...

- Chegamos!-Seiya e os demais entraram no salão.

- Droga!-resmungou Shaka.

- Shaka. O que está tentando esconder?-Dohko pegou o tomo antes que Shaka pudesse reagir e pegá-lo de volta.

- Escondendo? Eu sou homem de esconder algo? Apenas achei a história de meu antecessor muito chata e monótona. Que tal se procurássemos as indicações sobre Câncer ou Leão?

- Iria demorar muito.-Dohko começou a ler.-Se quiser eu leio pra vocês.

- Sabe ler isso mestre?-indagou Shiryu surpreso.

- Vivi mais de duzentos e quarenta e três anos, Shiryu. Tive muito tempo para aprender até mesmo dialetos e línguas antigas e mortas.-sorriu e Shaka escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.-Sentem-se, eu vou ler.

Todos concordaram.

- "Meneffer, capital do reino do Kemet..."-começou a narrar, quando Milo levantou a mão.-Sim?

- Onde?

- Mênfis, Egito...-explicou Dohko.

- Ah...por que não disse antes?-disse Milo.

Dohko pigarreou e continuou a ler.

Meneffer, capital do reino do Kemet...Em uma taverna local.

- Venci de novo!-sorri Méhi, recolhendo dos pobres amigos os lucros da aposta do jogo de senet.

- Pelos deuses! Outra vez?-exclamou Hunefer vendo suas economias pararem na bolsa de couro do amigo.

- O que posso fazer se a deusa da fortuna gosta de mim.-sorriu o jovem de tez bronzeada, exibindo os dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Deves ser por causa de seus belos olhos, Méhi.-a jovem que lhes servia vinho sorriu para Méhi e se afastou, andando sensualmente, com a clara intenção de atrair o olhar luxurioso do rapaz.

- Yunet... A mais bela mulher deste lado do Nilo.-suspirou Méhi, admirando as curvas da jovem por baixo do fino tecido de suas roupas.

- E casada com o homem mais bruto e ciumento deste lado do Nilo.-provocou o amigo, contando o que havia lhe sobrado de seu dinheiro.- Se Siamun sequer sonhar que cobiça sua jovem esposa, nem sua posição o protegerá da ira dele.

- Yunet merecia coisa melhor que aquele porco gordo como marido!

- Você?

- Sou um sacerdote, não posso me casar.-sorriu.

- Que Isis o perdoe pelo o que disse.-riu Hunefer.-Pena não poder ter filhos para perpetuar sua descendência.

- E quem disse que já não os tenho?-sorriu malicioso.

- Oficialmente, os maridos das mães de seus filhos são os pais.-riu o rapaz.

- Esta é a grande vantagem de ter como companhia mulheres jovens, carentes e casadas. Nunca lhe cobrarão nada Hunefer.

- És um pervertido, sacerdote Méhi!-riu.

- Cale-te! Quer que os altos sacerdotes saibam que estou aqui?-olhou para os lados.

- Tu não nasceste para esta vida, Méhi. Tem o sangue quente e ávido por aventura e diversão! Deveria ser um soldado, guerreiro ou um mercador. Ao menos poderia viajar por outros lugares enquanto realiza seu ofício!-o amigo provocou.

- Também penso assim. Estou na vida errada. –o semblante de Méhi fica taciturno.

- Perdoe-me meu amigo. Não queria acabar com teus momentos de felicidade com o que eu disse.

- Apenas disse a verdade Hunefer. Meditações, orações, cerimônias religiosas...sair escondido na noite para ter mulheres, vinho e divertimento ao lado de meu bom amigo, como se isso fosse um crime terrível...isso não é vida para mim!-deu um soco na mesa, fazendo os copos balançarem.

- Méhi...-...olha assustado para a porta

- Meu sonho era ser um guerreiro! Servi ao faraó e sua família, protegê-los em nome dos deuses!

- Méhi.-tentando chamar sua atenção.

- Quero ser um guerreiro!

- Méhi!

- O que foi...?-...aponta para trás, escondendo o rosto. Méhi olha para a direção apontada e geme desanimado.- Mestre Ramessenakhte?

- Méhi.-o idoso o olhou com reprovação.-Vamos.

Em silêncio e envergonhado por ter sido pego em flagrante em meio a um lugar que ostentava luxúria e jogatina, Méhi seguiu o respeitoso sacerdote de Rá para fora dali. Soldados que o acompanhavam para garantir sua segurança os seguiam a uma distância que lhes daria privacidade para conversarem. Caminharam por longos minutos no mais absoluto silêncio, quando estavam longe o suficiente, Méhi resolveu tomar a palavra.

- Mestre, eu...

Calou-se quando o idoso ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio, ainda de costas para ele.

- Quando seu pai, um velho amigo de minha infância, pediu-me que o aceitasse entre nós, para que o disciplinassem e lhe déssemos a educação, conhecimento... Disse a mim mesmo e a ele que cometia um erro. Não nasceu para o sacerdócio meu filho.

- Mestre.

Ramessenakhte virou-se e o fitou. Seu olhar lhe lembrou o de um pai repreendendo o filho pego em um alguma molecagem.

- Deverei viajar em missão diplomática. Levar aos hititas palavras e presentes, simbolizando a amizade de nosso faraó para seus reis,e firmar o compromisso de casamento de uma das filhas do rei Hitita com o nosso faraó. Gostaria que me acompanhasse, Méhi.

- Seria uma honra, mestre!-eufórico.

- Bem, devo retornar ao templo.-fez um gesto para que os guardas se aproximassem.-Vamos?

- Mestre, gostaria de caminhar um pouco mais nesta noite agradável antes de me recolher. -inclinou a cabeça em respeito.

- Certamente. -o sacerdote começou a andar na direção do templo.- Yunet deve se cansar de esperá-lo se demorar mais por aqui.

Méhi abriu a boca surpreso, depois sorriu. Pegando a direção oposto ao de seu mestre, para a casa do oleiro Siamun, e para os braços da bela Yunet.

-Ele é um dos meus!-riu Milo.

- Quem em seu estado perfeito narraria as perversões de um cavaleiro de Atena, manchando sua imagem?-Shaka gemeu. -Bebedeira, jogatina, adultério, luxúria!

- Ele próprio. -respondeu Dohko. -Isso é um diário. E Méhi não parece constrangido em contar quem foi realmente.

- Por que não lemos outro manuscrito?-perguntou Shaka aos prantos.

- Por que as coisas estão esquentando. -respondeu Dohko sorrindo e retomando a leitura.

- Pelos deuses Yunet...deixou-me sem forças para nada, minha querida.-Méhi murmura, entregue ao abraço lascivo de sua amante, descansado após horas transcorridas de paixão avassaladora.

-Méhi...como eu te adoro.-beija os lábios do jovem.

- Posso ficar aqui para sempre, e morrer feliz.-se aconchegando como um gato preguiçoso e manhoso o faz quando encontra um leito confortável.

No entanto um som os alertou de que realmente ele poderia morrer se não saísse de lá rapidamente.

- YUNET!-berrou alguém, socando a porta da frente da casa.

- Meu marido!-exclamou Yunet, levantando-se rapidamente e se vestindo, ela joga em Méhi seu manto.-Precisa fugir ou morreremos!

- Pensei que o gordo de seu marido só voltasse ao amanhecer!-saindo nu do leito e se vestindo de qualquer jeito.

- YUNET! CADÊ ESTE IMBERBE QUE OUSOU ENTRAR EM MINHA CASA E VIOLAR MINHA ESPOSA?-berrava o homem.-IREI CASTRÁ-LO!

Méhi se veste rapidamente e abre a janela, puxando a mulher para um último beijo.

- Até outra noite, linda Yunet.

- Méhi...-ela suspira apaixonada e de repente o empurra para fora quando a porta da frente é escancarada, fazendo-o cair no lamaçal.

Méhi se arrasta pelo lamaçal, ouvindo a discussão entre Yunet e seu marido. De inicio preocupado com o bem estar da jovem, mas pelos sons que ocorreram depois, de juras de amor e carinho, Yunet conseguiu lubridiar o ciumento marido.

Sujo, com as roupas rasgadas e a peruca esquecida em algum lugar nos fundos da casa de sua amante, Méhi retomou o caminho para o templo dos deuses e para o seu oficio de sacerdote de Rá. Passou pelos sentinelas, adormecidos ou distraídos em seus postos com conversas ou jogos para passar o tempo, e foi diretamente para os seus aposentos, onde o menino designado para ser seu criado pessoal, dormia encostado a porta.

Méhi sorriu e o cutucou com a ponta do pé, fazendo o menino acordar sobressaltado.

- Mestre Méhi! Graças a Osíris que chegou! O sumo sacerdote o procurou em seus aposentos e...-dizia o menino assustado.

- Acalme-se e respire Den. Eu já vi mestre Ramessenakhte.-o menino arregalou os olhos.-Não foi tão ruim assim. Agora já dormir em sua cama. Amanhã, treinaremos mais.

-Jura mestre?-os olhos do pequeno brilharam.

- Sim. Precisamos treinar sua defesa. Agora vá.

- Boa noite mestre.-o menino correu para o quarto adjacente ao de seu mestre.

O rapaz sorriu e caminhou até uma mesa onde havia água perfumada para a higiene e começou a se limpar. Foi quando seus sentidos o colocaram em alerta e ele olhou rapidamente para trás.

- Quem está aí?-perguntou, desconfiado.

Não houve resposta, mas Méhi sentia que era vigiado. Andou cauteloso pelo aposento, até a varanda.

- Apareça! Eu ordeno! Mestre Ramessenakhte, é o senhor?

Foi quando...

- Ei! Digam isso sete vezes! Ramessenakhte... Ramessenakhte...-sugeriu Milo, levando um sonoro tapa na nuca de Kamus.- AAAIIII! Por que me bateu? Só dei sugestão de um trava língua!

- Não sei por que te bati, mas senti um enorme bem estar com isso. -Kamus sorriu.

- Se interromper a narrativa sobre o virginiano doidão eu te encho a cara de tapa, inseto!-rosnou Máscara da Morte.

- Você e qual exército?-desafiou Milo.

- NÓS!-gritaram os demais ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Milo encolher-se.

- Tá bom...

- Sobre Libra! Vamos ler sobre Libra, Dohko?-Shaka sugerindo.

- Shhhhhh!-fizeram todos os cavaleiros, e Shaka sentou emburrado.

- Desta vez não fui eu.-Seiya sorrindo.

- Bem...-Dohko continuou.

Foi quando a porta principal do Salão abriu-se e Shion entrou com um sorriso entusiasmado no rosto, com vários pergaminhos nos braços.

- Encontrei! Encontrei a continuação da noite da tempestade. Sobre o que houve com Tarek.

- Esplêndido!-exclamou Shaka.-Vamos ler mestre Shion!

- Não quero atrapalhar a leitura de vocês.

- Não está atrapalhando nada!-Shaka praticamente empurra Shion para que se sentasse na cadeira principal da mesa e olha para Dohko.- Deixem o mestre ler, não é?

- Está bem.-Dohko enrola o pergaminho com o rosto sério.- Depois vamos ler o restante na Casa de Libra, certo rapazes?

- CERTO!-disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Perdi algo?-Shion sem entender.

- Nada mestre!-respondeu Shaka imediatamente.-Leia, vamos.

- Certo...Bem, onde paramos? Ah sim...o barco onde estavam Tarek e Arcturus naufragou...

Dor...a garganta, os olhos, os pulmões, o corpo todo doía. Era um bom sinal, significava que ainda estava vivo, mas sentia as forças sumirem, estava flutuando, não conseguia respirar. Um braço forte o segurou pela gola da roupa e o puxou para cima, os pulmões que antes ardiam agora recebiam o precioso ar.

Uma imagem via a sua mente...um nome, o rosto de sua irmã.

- Ní-Níniam...

- Segure-se aqui Tarek!-a voz de Arcturus o trouxe momentaneamente a razão, e o lemuriano se viu agarrado a um pedaço de madeira que um dia foi a embarcação na qual navegavam.

- Minha...irmã!-desesperado, olhando pra o mar revolto.

- Não sei! Eu não sei se ela está perto, ou viva!

- Maldição!-Tarek sentiu os olhos arderem, não pela água salgada mas pelas lágrimas.-Não era para ela estar aqui! Não era...

Por longos minutos ficaram os dois náufragos agarrados ao que restou do navio onde viajavam. O mar bravio ao pouco se acalmava, a tempestade estava terminando.

- Terra!-exclamou Arcturus, apontando para o que parecia um monte ao longe.

Tarek avistou o ponto e suspirou. Ainda havia esperanças. Ambos começaram a nadar, ainda segurando na madeira, na direção do que seria a terra firme.

Horas se passaram? Eles não tinham certeza. Apenas sabiam que seus corpos não tinham mais força alguma quando chegaram a praia e praticamente se arrastaram por ela até se afastarem do mar e caírem exauridos, ofegantes.

- Louvada Minerva...obrigado.-murmurou Arcturus sorrindo.- Acolha a alma de meu pai, lorde Plutão. Tenha piedade dele...

Tarek deu um riso nervoso, e agradeceu Atena pela vida. Ficaram ali na areia, por um longo tempo, em silêncio. Até que Tarek finalmente perguntou:

- Minerva...que deusa é esta?

- É como chamamos a deusa da justiça e da sabedoria.-respondeu o romano.

- Atena...

- Sempre acreditei que ela me protegia.

- Eu também.

Ouviu um som de asas batendo e para a surpresa de ambos, Sophia estava ali, pousada no galho de uma árvore próxima.

- É uma ave milagrosa! Ter sobrevivido a tempestade!-exclamou Arcturus.

- Não imagina o quanto ela é milagrosa...-Tarek sorriu e sentiu que algo tampava o sol que batia em seu rosto, abriu um olho. E pode ver uma lança apontada para o seu nariz.-Arcturus...

Arcturus entreabre os olhos e se ergue, apoiando nos cotovelos assustado. Os dois rapazes estavam cercados por homens armados e com expressões nada amistosas.

- Entraram em solo proibido.-dizia um deles.- Preparem-se para morrerem em nome de Poseidon.

Ela geme, sentindo o estômago revirar-se. Havia engolido muita água salgada. Não sabia como sobreviveu, só se lembrava vagamente de lutar contra o mar, debatendo-se para ficar na superfície, sendo puxada para um barco, de alguém lutando para mantê-la viva.

Abriu os olhos, estava em um abrigo provisório entre galhos de árvores caídas. Ouvia o som do mar batendo em rochas e passos se aproximando, encolheu-se.

- Acordou.-uma voz grossa, mas que possuía certa ternura atraiu sua atenção. Era a mesma voz que ordenava que ela não sucumbisse.

- Foi você quem me salvou.

- Sim.-o estranho não mostrava sua identidade, os galhos impediam a visão de Níniam quando ele abaixou-se e deixou próximo a ela água e comida, ela notou que ele possuía apenas três dedos na mão.-Beba, coma e recupere suas forças. Mas não saia daqui e não deixem que a vejam.

- Quem é você? Se aproxime, por favor.

O homem hesitou. Depois se afastou.

- Não saia daqui, não se aproxime de ninguém.

- Por quê?

- Este lugar é chamado de Feácea. Aqui estrangeiros não são bem vindos.-respondeu, se afastando do esconderijo improvisado.-Não quero que a vejam!

-Espere!-ela pediu e ele parou.-Como se chama?

Ele hesitou se deveria falar, mas respondeu após um breve silêncio:

- Alessandros.-ele moveu a cabeça para olhar para trás e pode ver o rosto dela entre os galhos.

- Obrigada por salvar minha vida, Alessandros.-sorriu em agradecimento.- Meu nome é Níniam.

Alessandros não respondeu, se afastando dali rapidamente. Não entendia ainda porque a salvara. E menos ainda do porque o coração ter acelerado com o sorriso de Níniam.

Continua...

Nota: TT...tá saindo...o tempo ta ajudando finalmente! TOT.


	5. Capítulo 4

**ERA DOURADA**

**Nota: Os personagens originais foram criados pelos membros do Fórum/site Pandora's Box.**

**Betado por Ziegfried-aenslaed**

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Tarek estava boquiaberto. Ele havia presenciado a incrível ação de Arcturus que com uma série de golpes rápidos, desarmou um dos soldados e utilizando a lança deste derrubou mais dois. O jovem romano, que aparentava ser uma pessoa muito calma, era um habilidoso lutador.

-O que tanto temem?-o chefe dos guardas estava irritado com a hesitação de seus soldados.-São apenas dois garotos!

Incentivados pelas ordens de seu líder, os soldados investem contra Arcturus com brados de guerra, mas este os derruba facilmente, para a surpresa e medo dos que ainda permaneciam em pé.

-Nós somos soldados treinados! Como pode um moleque imberbe nos derrotar assim?-diziam entre si.

-Idiotas!-vociferou o líder dos guardas e então ele recuou para dar passagem de um guerreiro.

O homem era alto, forte, calvo e com o corpo cheio de cicatrizes provocadas por inúmeras batalhas.

- Osorkon! Mate os intrusos!

-Arcturus...-Tarek olhou para o amigo, meio apreensivo.

-Fique onde está, Tarek.

O gigante Osorkon empunhava um machado de guerra enorme, e deu um sorriso maligno, olhando para Arcturus como se ele fosse um inseto. E avançou de repente contra o jovem romano. O machado gigante foi na direção de Arcturus, levantando uma nuvem de areia. Os soldados riram certos da vitória, Tarek olhava assustado para a cena. O gigante estava certo de que acertara seu alvo, mas olhou incrédulo quando percebeu que ele não se encontrava ali.

Então, Orsokon olhou para cima, a tempo de ver Arcturus caindo sobre ele, com a lança em riste, e este quebrá-la em sua cabeça, com uma força acima do normal. Neste momento, Tarek percebeu algo que o assombrou ainda mais. Uma áurea dourada envolveu Arcturus por um breve instante. Era uma luz que parecia com o esplendor do sol quando este se escondia no horizonte.

Enquanto observava, diante do espanto de todos, o gigante Orsokon cair nocauteado pelo golpe de Arcturus, Tarek finalmente percebeu o que acontecia.

Arcturus era um dos guerreiros escolhidos por Atena. Agora compreendia tudo. Sophia ao pousar no ombro do romano havia lhe mostrado que ele era um dos escolhidos da deusa da justiça.

A deusa, mesmo sem poder agir pessoalmente, havia lhe guiado até ele.

-Então.-dizia Arcturus fitando o líder.-Vamos dialogar. Onde estamos?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Em outro ponto do planeta... Precisamente no local hoje chamado China.

Um corvo plano por um campo de batalha, cheio de corpos de soldados vitimados por uma guerra contra um inimigo sem igual. A criatura alada vai na direção de um acampamento, pousando no galho de uma árvore e grasna para chamar a atenção para ele.

-Ah, retornou.-um homem de olhos vermelhos e cabelos ruivos e longos, trajando uma armadura negra e escarlate sorri e estende a mão, chamando a ave.-Venha.

A ave obedece ao chamado e recebe, satisfeita pelo pedaço de carne crua oferecida pelo ruivo, para saciar sua fome, e este acaricia a cabeça da ave.

-Que notícias me trazes de casa?

A ave começa a grasnar como se conversasse com o homem, que escuta a tudo com atenção.

-Minha querida irmãzinha... Ela me impressiona a cada momento.-ele sorri.

-Quer que eu a impeça, senhor?-uma voz chama a atenção do homem, que fita de relance o jovem de cabelos longos, escuros e lisos, trajando uma armadura de guerra chinesa, que se aproximava.

-Akuma... Já descansou? Não quero que o capitão do meu exército fique cansado demais antes de partimos para outra província. Qin anseia pela vitória sobre seus inimigos.-ele riu.-Como é fácil manipular estes homens com egos inflamados a agirem em meu nome. E darem início a guerras memoráveis!

-Sim. Foi apenas mais uma batalha, senhor.-o capitão responde.-A ambição de Qin ainda irá gerar muitas batalhas, aos quais irão te dar satisfação, meu senhor.

-Quero que vá para a Grécia e aguarde minhas ordens. Quando necessário, irá agir em meu nome... Para impedir que minha linda irmã crie este exército!

-Sim, senhor.

-Tenho a impressão de que eles poderão me incomodar futuramente.-ele olhou para a paisagem fúnebre.-Sinto que batalhas virão e isso me deixa ansioso! Conto com você, Akuma... Para matar Atena no momento certo!

-Conte comigo, meu senhor Ares.

O jovem chinês se ajoelha em respeito ao deus e quando este se afasta, ele se ergue. Os olhos cor de mel, incomuns em seu país, miravam o céu e olhou curiosa e percebeu que uma constelação brilhava intensamente, de maneira incomum.

Já ouviu os sábios astrônomos se referirem a ela pelo nome que os ocidentais a batizaram. Sagitário... E estranhamente, sentia-se revigorado ao contemplar tais estrelas... Como se fizessem parte dele.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Shion parou de ler e todos olharam para Seiya.

-Que? Tô quieto!-defendeu-se.

-Não vai me interromper?-Shion surpreso.

-Não.

-Hmmm...-o mestre olha para ele desconfiado.-Então está bem, vou continuar...

-Espera um momento!-pediu Aiolos.-Está querendo me dizer que o primeiro a usar a armadura de Sagitário servia a Ares?

-Eu não sei. Mas posso ter traduzido errado os manuscritos. Lembre-se que muitas passagens estão em línguas já mortas.-respondeu Shion.

-Mas um servo de Ares?

-Não tire conclusões. Talvez esta pessoa não seja quem você imagina.-comentou Shura.

-Os pergaminhos falam dos primeiros cavaleiros. Por que citariam este Akuma se ele não fizesse parte deles?

-Aonde já ouvi falar sobre esse Akuma...-Dohko parecia querer lembrar de algo importante.-Meu mestre falou dele...mas, o que era mesmo?

-Vou continuar...-suspirou Shion.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Níniam se sentia mais forte e segura a ponto de sair do seu abrigo e explorar o local onde estava. Lembrando-se das recomendações do misterioso Alessandros, a lemuriana procurou sempre se manter oculta na vegetação e evitar que a vissem.

- Feácea...-Níniam estava entre rochedos numa praia, que lhe proporcionavam uma boa visão do local.-Acho que ouvi falar deste lugar.

Ela ficou pensativa, lembrando das histórias de aventuras que o avô lhe contava quando era jovem e singrava os mares em navios mercantes. Ele havia lhe falado de ilhas habitadas por ninfas e feiticeiras, bem como por monstros lendários. E também sobre uma ilha, habitada por exímios guerreiros, onde estrangeiros não eram bem vindos e os que entravam ali sem um salvo conduto de seus líderes, eram sumariamente executados... Feácea.

-Acho que estou com sérios problemas.-murmurou.

Não seria fácil ocultar-se entre os habitantes da ilha devido a sua ascendência. Afinal, os lemurianos eram conhecidos e invejados pela sua longevidade, bem como eram facilmente reconhecidos pelas marcas em suas testas.

Quem a visse, logo a reconheceriam como estrangeira.

Agora entendia a preocupação de seu salvador misterioso. Olhou ao redor, imaginando onde ele estaria. Decerto haveria alguma vila próxima, onde ele residiria. Seu olhar pousou sobre o mar e seu coração sentiu-se aflito ao pensar no que teria acontecido ao seu irmão. Será que estaria bem? A embarcação teria resistido à tempestade?

-Tarek... Onde você está?

Impaciente, ansiosa para encontrar um meio de ir atrás de seu irmão, Níniam abandona seu esconderijo e começa a caminhar pela orla da praia, na esperança de encontrar um barco ou algo parecido.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Em outro lugar.

-Como ousa, seu estrangeiro imundo, a me dar ordens e exigir alguma coisa?-o líder dos soldados ainda praguejava, mesmo após ver todos os seus soldados caídos e vencidos por Arcturus, que parecia nada cansado com o exercício.

-Onde aprendeu a lutar assim?-Tarek perguntou espantado.

-Sempre quis servir a Legião.-respondeu o romano.-Meu pai preferiu que eu seguisse seus passos como mercador. Mas isso não me impediu de encontrar um professor que me ensinasse a arte da luta.

-Arcturus, preciso te perguntar uma coisa!

-Hm? Agora não Tarek.-o romano empunhava a lança quebrada, olhando o líder que estava nervoso.

-Eu vou...-ele empunhou um gládio.

-Chega!-uma voz autoritária ordenou.-Não está vendo que ele é superior a você, Novak?

Os três olharam para a pessoa que chegava, e Novak estremeceu.

-Senhor.-curvou-se em respeito diante de um homem de idade avançada e longas barbas, acompanhado por um séquito de aldeões.-Não precisa se envolver nisso senhor. Eu cuido dos estrangeiros.

-Não seja tolo Novak. O rapaz é um habilidoso guerreiro.-o ancião fitou Arcturus e Tarek.-Sou o líder da cidade, e quem são vocês?

-Sou Arcturus, de Roma. E este é meu amigo Tarek da Lemúria.

-Bem vindos a Feácea.- disse o idoso.-Mas pelas leis de meus ancestrais, ditadas pelo próprio Poseidon, os estrangeiros não são bem vindos e devem ser mortos.

-Não gosto desta lei.-murmurou Tarek ao amigo.

-Mas nosso povo admira e respeita um guerreiro de valor.-ele começou a alisar a longa barba.-E suas habilidades nos impressionaram. Derrotou os soldados, sem tirar a vida de nenhum deles. Se derrotar nosso campeão em um combate até a morte, deixaremos você e seu amigo viverem.

-Queremos meios de voltar para as nossas casas.-disse Arcturus.

-Pois bem. Se vencer a luta, ajudaremos vocês a retornarem a seus lares. Se for derrotado, lógico que será morto... E seu amigo da Lemúria também.

-O que acha?-Arcturus sussurra para Tarek.

-Parece que não temos muita escolha.-preocupado.-Não quero que a responsabilidade sobre a minha vida caia sobre seus ombros amigo.

-Sei que posso derrotar o tal campeão, Tarek. Meu mestre sempre me dizia que eu era o mais forte e habilidoso de seus alunos... E ele foi o mestre de dezenas de guerreiros!

-Amigo... Eu acredito que você seja forte sim!-tocou o ombro do romano.-Diria, um escolhido dos deuses.

-Como?

-Longa história.

-Pode me contar enquanto vamos com eles enfrentar o tal campeão.-disse Arcturus e depois ele voltou-se para os feáces.-Aceito lutar por nossas vidas!

-Excelente.-disse o ancião, satisfeito.-Chamem Alessandros!

-Hahahahahahahahaha! Agora irá encontrar seu fim, romano.-disse o soldado, rindo.-Ninguém é mais forte que Alessandros! Ele jamais foi derrotado!

Uma gargalhada vindo do soldado que ainda estava em pé faz com que tanto Arcturus quanto Tarek tivessem um mau pressentimento.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Próximo a uma humilde casa de pescadores.

Bastaram poucos golpes do machado para que a velha árvore tombasse, e Alessandros olhar satisfeito para o resultado final de um dia de trabalho. Logo, seus pais teriam madeira o suficiente para passarem muitas semanas sem preocupar-se com a falta desta.

Os olhos castanhos, moldurados por uma espessa monocelha, fitavam o horizonte. E seus pensamentos o levaram a jovem que colocou em sua proteção. Precisava decidir o que fazer com ela, antes que saibam sobre a mesma.

"- Obrigada por salvar minha vida, Alessandros."

A imagem e o sorriso dela não saiam de sua cabeça.

-Alessandros!-ouviu a voz do pai que se aproximava devagar, fazendo-o despertar de seus devaneios.

O pai havia se aproximado dos quarenta anos e mantinha muito do vigor de sua juventude. Os cabelos eram claros, e seu rosto começava a mostrar as marcas do tempo e do trabalho de sol a sol ao qual realiza no mar.

-Está muito tempo trabalhando ao sol. Até corado está! Cuidado para não ficar doente.

-Ah, não é nada, pai.-desconversou.-Sabe que dificilmente fico doente.

-Eu sei. Tem uma saúde invejável!-o homem sorriu e sentou-se sobre o tronco da recém derrubada árvore.-Sua mãe está curiosa. Encontrou um alforje com comida e o vestido que ela não usa mais.-notou o embaraço do filho.-Há algo que queira me contar?

-Não.

-Nem pelo vestido filho, mas o colar de contas que estava com ele fez sua mãe pensar em muitas coisas. Ele é feminino demais para que você o use.-olhou para o filho, que se ocupava em cortar outra árvore.-Filho. Você sempre foi forte, e conseguiu ganhar o respeito de todos com isso. Apesar de os deuses terem te dado uma aparência diferente das demais pessoas.

De fato, Alessandros nasceu com apenas três dedos em cada mão, os indicadores, polegares e mínimos, fora chamado de aberração pela parteira e de acordo com os costumes locais, sugeriu que a criança fosse abandonada na floresta para morrer. Mas o amor de seus pais falou mais alto e eles não o fizeram.

Cresceu com o estigma de monstro, e os pais se afastaram da cidade e procuraram residir próximo ao mar. Alessandros passou a treinar com o pai, um soldado que abandonou as armas para se tornar pescador e cuidar da família. Logo se destacou sobre os demais jovens da sua idade, vencendo a todos em um torneio com apenas treze anos.

Aos quinze anos perdeu a mão esquerda em um confronto contra um exército invasor, o que lhe conferiu respeito entre os guerreiros de seu povo, e recebeu a alcunha de campeão ao matar o líder invasor logo em seguida.

Os mais jovens e crianças o admiravam por suas histórias de bravura em combate. Jamais fora derrotado, seja em torneios ou batalhas até a morte. Mas mesmo assim, as mulheres tinham repúdio de sua aparência. Lógico que os cabelos cor de mel, longos e desgrenhados ajudavam a ter a fama de ser um homem terrível. Em seu povo, apesar de seus feitos, ainda era considerado uma aberração.

Logo, para manter-se longe dos olhares preferiu passar mais tempo no mar como pescador do que na terra. Se não fosse por isso, certamente Níniam teria se afogado no mar naquela tempestade no dia anterior.

Tal pensamento o fez estremecer.

-Alguma donzela tem chamado sua atenção?

-O que?-engasgou.-Olhe para mim, pai. Acha que alguma donzela iria querer me ter como marido?

-Uma que enxergue além das aparências.-ele sorriu.- Sempre houve algo na qual nos preocupamos com você. Temíamos partir para o outro mundo e você ficasse só. Principalmente porque você parecia não se importar com isso até... Agora.

-Eu ia dar a comida e o vestido a alguém que estaria precisando.

-Ela é de família muito humilde? Nós também somos! Pescadores não possuem muita chance de acumular riquezas.-sorriu.-E o colar?

-Eu...-engoliu em seco.-Achei que ela o apreciaria.

-Certamente ela irá.-ele levantou-se.-Posso contar isso a sua mãe? Ela irá me encher de perguntas.

-Pai. Não. Ninguém pode saber sobre ela!-disse com certa apreensão que fez seu pai desconfiar.

-Algo errado?

-Ela...-parou de falar ao ver um cavaleiro se aproximar da casa apressado.-Depois contarei tudo ao senhor.

-O ancião da cidade chama Alessandros, o campeão!-dizia o mensageiro, ofegante para a senhora que saia da casa. Era jovem ainda, de traços belos e marcantes, e os longos cabelos negros presos por uma trança, fitavam o soldado com uma expressão nada amigável.

-Meu filho se aproxima.-disse-lhe sem esconder o desprezo.

Ela odiava esta gente hipócrita que a tratavam mal por ser de outra terra, por desprezarem seu filho por sua aparência e que somente se lembravam dele quando algum perigo os espreitava.

-Diga o que o ancião deseja!-ordenou Alessandros, apoiando o machado no ombro.

-Que lute por Feácea.-respondeu o mensageiro.-Venha comigo!

O rapaz deu uma olhada nos pais, depositou o machado em um canto, apoiando o cabo na parede e começou a caminhar na direção da cidade, ignorando o mensageiro, deixando-o para trás.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Na arena da cidade.

-Não gosto de arenas.-resmungou Tarek, observando o povo que havia se reunido para assistir ao duelo de morte.

-Não aprecio muito também.-olhando ao redor.-Ainda mais se terei que matar.

-Tem certeza disso, Arcturus?-fitando o amigo.-Está estranho desde que contei sobre minha missão.

-E você acredita que eu seja um dos guerreiros de Minerva...Atena?

-Sophia se aproximou de você assim que o viu. Eu tive uma confirmação hoje!

-A "áurea dourada".-sorriu descrente.-Confesso que senti meu corpo mais vigoroso naquele instante, mas era a emoção natural de uma luta.

-Cada um dos guerreiros de Atena tem uma força em seu interior esperando o momento de despertar. Tenho que levá-los até a deusa, na cidade que lhe foi consagrada. Lá, a deusa os espera.

-Então. Teremos que sobreviver a isso.-fitou um portão feito de grade de ferro, que se erguia.

O povo ovacionou quando perceberam isso. Gritava e louvavam o nome de seu campeão, chegando a ser ensurdecedora a voz da coletividade.

-ALESSANDROS! ALESSANDROS!

-Começo a ficar preocupado.-comenta Tarek.-Como deve ser este tal Alessandros?

-Já vamos descobrir.

Das sombras que ocultavam o interior da pequena arena, saia um homem de aparência aterradora, munido de uma espada em sua mão direita. À esquerda, era um toco onde havia uma espécie de protetor de metal. Arcturus fitou o homem diante dele e estreitou o olhar.

-LUTEM!

Ordenou o ancião, jogando aos pés de Arcturus uma outra espada, e neste momento, Alessandros avançou em fúria para cima dos dois.

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 5

**ERA DOURADA**

Nota: Os personagens originais foram criados pelos membros do Fórum/site Pandora's Box.

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Betado por Fabi Washu e Ziegfriedaenslaed.

Faécia...

Mal ouvira as palavras do ancião e Arcturus viu o tal campeão avançando sobre ele a uma velocidade impressionante. O romano pegou logo a espada a tempo de se defender com ela do primeiro golpe de Alessandros e ser jogado para trás com a força projetada contra ele.

Arcturus encontrou na parede da arena uma barreira que o impediu dolorosamente de ir mais longe. Tarek mal acredita no que havia presenciado. Uma pessoa normal não poderia ser tão forte assim! Ou poderia?

A multidão delirava e ovacionava o seu campeão, certos da vitória que ele teria contra os estrangeiros. Arcturus erguia-se, o corpo possuía arranhões pelo impacto que recebera ao atingir a parede, e em seu lábio inferior estava um pequeno corte que sangrava.

O romano fitava Alessandros, estreitando o olhar. Notou que iria ter que lutar de verdade, com todas as suas forças, se quisesse sobreviver.

-Tarek...sugiro que se mantenha afastado.-avisou Arcturus.-Não quero correr o risco de ter que te ferir gravemente enquanto mato este "campeão".

Alessandros riu.

-Palavras corajosas para alguém que está para morrer.-disse Alessandros, voltando a investir com força total.-MORRA!

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Nas proximidades da cidade, um grupo de pescadores se ocupava em consertar suas redes para voltarem ao mar na madrugada seguinte. Muitos deles queriam estar na cidade e assistir ao espetáculo na arena, mas o dever e o sentimento de que precisavam alimentar suas famílias falava mais alto.

Súbito, aquele grupo de homens entediados pelo trabalho sente algo incomum no ar. O mar se agita de repente, e eles olham impressionados para o que estava ocorrendo. As águas se abrem, como se uma força poderosa o forçasse a isso e de seu interior um enorme grupo de soldados usando um tipo de armadura estranha sai imponente.

-O que é isso?-um pescador mais covarde se encolhe de medo pelo o que via.

-É uma invasão?

-Não seu tolo.-responde um mais velho apontando para o estandarte que o soldado que ia a frente ostentava orgulhoso.-Olhem!

Ao reconhecerem o símbolo de seu deus protetor, Poseidon, os pescadores imediatamente se prostram ao chão, tocando as areias com suas testas em sinal de obediência e servidão. E o grupo de soldados passa por eles sem se dignarem a olhar em sua direção. Afinal, eram meros pescadores. E sem alterarem o passo, vão à direção da cidade, precisamente para a arena.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Perto da grande arena, Níniam mantinha-se oculta por uma capa que havia pego na janela de uma casa a caminho dali. Havia percebido que a ilha era intolerante e bem hostil com estrangeiros ao ouvir a exaltação do povo que assistia ao o que seria a execução de dois forasteiros. Agora compreendia o motivo de seu salvador, Alessandros, insistir que permanecesse escondida.

Sendo lemuriana, seria facilmente reconhecida como sendo de fora, graças às marcas de nascença que seu povo ostentava na fronte. Puxou a capa para cobrir a testa e manter o rosto oculto ao passar por um grupo de idosos.

-Mas que droga! A arena estava lotada! Não consegui sequer entrar!-reclamava um deles.

-Diversões são raras por aqui. Também aprecio a um bom espetáculo de luta!-dizia outro com ar saudoso.

-Sabe quem são os infelizes que Alessandros irá esmagar?-perguntou um terceiro, com curiosidade ao ouvir que as pessoas de dentro da arena ovacionavam.-Pobres miseráveis! Quase sinto pena deles por estarem enfrentando o nosso campeão!-e riu acompanhado pelos demais.

Ao ouvir o nome de Alessandros, Níniam não conseguiu se controlar e parou para ouvir melhor. Então seu salvador era o campeão da ilha?

-Não sei...mas deu para ver um deles mesmo de longe.-respondeu outro.-Difícil não reparar nos cabelos vermelhos e aquelas manchas na testa.

Cabelos vermelhos? Manchas na testa? Seria possível? Níniam se aproximou mais movida pela esperança de que seus ouvidos não lhe pregavam alguma peça e fosse seu irmão.

-É...o magrelo. Não vai durar muito com Alessandros.

-Essa não.-Níniam exclamou olhando para a arena apreensiva, chamando a atenção dos homens que conversavam.-Não...Tarek vai ser morto por Alessandros!

-Ei...eu a conheço? Não lembro da senhora por aqui...-o homem toca o ombro de Níniam que se afasta abruptadamente, e tem o capuz puxado revelando seu rosto.-Que?

Sem esperar pela reação deles, Níniam corre para a arena.

-Ei, você! Pare!

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Monte Etna...

-Atena...-A voz de Hefestos faz com que a deusa da sabedoria desviasse o olhar da vista do monte Etna para o deus das forjas.-Algo errado? Parece distante. Ah, vejo que Nike está com você!

Atena sorri, olhando para o báculo em sua mão direita.

-Ela sempre esteve ao meu lado, Hefestos. Agora mais do que nunca!

-Unidas pela eternidade...-murmurou o deus admirando o instrumento divino.-Atena...algo a preocupa?

-Poseidon já está revelando suas intenções, irmão.-respondeu a deusa, em um tom de preocupação.-Ele mal pode esperar que meu pai partisse para agir.

-Hmm...esperava algo assim dele. Mas acredito que ele seria seu menor problema.

-Como assim?

-Ares...eu tomaria cuidado com o deus da guerra. Ele é nosso irmão, mas é um covarde que nunca a perdoou pelas humilhações, das seguidas derrotas que sofreu quando lutou contra você.-Hefestos riu.-Ele não sabe reconhecer a derrota. Aquele idiota!

-Sim, ele ainda é rancoroso.-concordou Atena, sabendo muito bem que os motivos da raiva de Hefestos por Ares eram pessoais procurou desviar do assunto.-Há alguém mais entre nossos irmãos e irmãs que devo ter cautela?

-Dentre todos, tome cuidado com Hades.

-Hades? Por que eu deveria ter cuidado com nosso tio? O Imperador dos Mortos raramente sai de seu reino, sempre convivemos em paz.

-Ouça o que eu tenho a dizer.-pediu Hefestos.-Afrodite e eu sempre desconfiamos do momento em que Hades se recusou a voltar ao Olimpo ao ser chamado por Zeus. E ele quem sempre amou sua esposa, permitiu que ela fosse embora com Demeter!

-Estranho...

-Assim como Poseidon, Hades acredita que a Terra lhe deve pertencer. Agora que seu pai a deixou, os três disputarão a supremacia sobre os homens. Mas ao contrário de Ares que pretende promover guerras sem fim, ou de Poseidon que pretende governar a tudo com mão de ferro...Hades acredita que a humanidade deve conhecer a paz que ele oferece.-diz preocupado.-Na verdade, ele acredita que todo ser vivente deve sentir esta paz.

-A paz oferecida na morte.-murmura Atena e Hefesto concorda.-Isso é insano! Não permitirei isso!

-Ele tem um exército que se prepara para a batalha. Guerreiros tirados de seu descanso eterno e unidos às suas fileiras. Posso afirmar que seus soldados são mais fortes dos que estão ao lado de Ares ou de Poseidon.

-Isso nunca me intimidou.

-Ele é o deus da morte...seus guerreiros não temerão morrer em batalha, pois sabem o que os espera e sabem que seu deus não permitiria que...

-Hefestos. Estarei preparada para Hades também.

Hefestos suspira, nada abalaria a determinação de Atena em proteger a Terra e os homens. Ele conhecia bem aquele olhar. Ela estava preparada para morrer pelos seus ideais.

-Venha comigo.-ele a chamou com um gesto e foi prontamente seguido pela deusa para dentro.-Terminamos.

Atena olha admirada para a beleza das armaduras douradas, e o orgulho estampado nos olhares dos forjadores de Lemúria. Elas brilhavam graças ao reflexo das chamas em suas superfícies, e a deusa sorriu.

-Meu irmão...obrigada.

-Agora cabe a você dar-lhes a vida. Estas armaduras não são como qualquer vestimenta de batalha irmã. Eu as fiz exatamente como as Kameis dos deuses, elas irão possuir vida...farão parte dos cavaleiros escolhidos...como se fossem um.

-Vida? Elas a terão.-Atena olha para o próprio pulso e sem hesitar o corta com um gesto, Hefesto assiste a tudo sem se mover.-Com o meu sangue, eu darei a elas a vida...e seremos unos...as armaduras, meus cavaleiros e eu.

Com outro gesto, Atena joga seu sangue contra as armaduras douradas que começam a brilhar intensamente no mesmo instante. As constelações brilham com mais furor em resposta.

-Agora...vão. Vão ao encontro dos cavaleiros escolhidos por mim e pelas estrelas. Eles precisam de sua proteção.-a deusa ordenou.

Atendendo ao pedido da deusa da Justiça, as armaduras brilham com a intensidade de cem sóis, obrigando os mortais ali presentes protegerem os olhos como podiam, e envolvidas por este brilho atravessam o telhado feito de pedras e rochas da caverna de Hefestos, se dividindo em pleno ar, tomando direções diferenciadas do globo, com exceção de duas que parecem rasgar os céus na mesma direção, lado a lado.

-Começou enfim!.-diz Hefestos e Atena concorda com um aceno de cabeça.-Logo devo partir também, mas antes devo preparar seus armeiros, ensiná-los como construir as armaduras que ainda precisam ser feitas com o material que sobrou, e repará-las quando for necessário. Decerto elas sofrerão com as batalhas que virão.

-Bem como meus cavaleiros.-diz a deusa com certa amargura na voz.

-O que fará agora?

-Voltarei a minha cidade.-respondeu a deusa, caminhando.-Lá erguerei meu templo...meu santuário. Lá eles irão sentir meu cosmo guiando-os e nos reuniremos, e poderei finalmente prepará-los para as batalhas que virão.

-Seus cavaleiros não estão preparados ainda para as batalhas irmã, Poseidon não lhe dará o tempo que precisa.

-Não estou sozinha nisso, meu irmão. Existem aqueles que amam a paz e a justiça na Terra e já atenderam ao meu desejo e vão me ajudar.

-Então, boa sorte minha querida irmãzinha.-deseja o deus do fogo e das forjas antes de voltar sua atenção a armadura que havia começado a dar forma.

Pretendia deixar com os artesões e armeiros da Lemúria a missão de terminar todas as armaduras que faltavam. Incluindo esta...ele segurou a peça, ela seria de material menos resistente, inspirada na constelação da criatura nascida no sangue de Medusa. O pó de estrelas seria misturado ao bronze, seriam...

-Hm?

Foi quando notou que uma gota de sangue de Atena havia tocado o material destinado à armadura de bronze de Pégasus, misturando-se a ele. Certamente quando ela jogou o sangue nas armaduras de ouro, esta pequena gota encontrou outro destino.

-Curioso...-tocou o local e sentiu a vida palpitando na armadura que queria logo ser construída.-Sinto que aqueles que a usarem...serão diferentes dos demais cavaleiros.

Hefestos começou a gargalhar.

-Pensando melhor, eu mesmo terminarei de construir você. Afinal, agora...você e Atena estão mais ligados do que eu jamais possa imaginar. Quem será o afortunado que irá vesti-la?

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Shion desvia o olhar dos manuscritos para Seiya, que estava calado prestando atenção no que era narrado, esperando algum comentário dele pelo o que acaba de falar. Os olhos do rapaz brilhavam como estrelas.

-Continua mestre.-pediu o japonês.

-Não vai dizer nada mesmo?-insistiu.

-Não. Tá emocionante! Quero saber o que houve na arena!

-Bem...certo.-concorda o mestre, admirando o comportamento de Seiya. Parecia que o rapaz estava aprendendo a se portar de maneira mais madura. Certamente era a convivência com ele, que era um dos mais antigos e respeitados cavaleiros da ordem de Atena e...

-SABIA QUE MINHA ARMADURA ERA A MELHOR!-vibrou Seiya não se segurando mais.-A primeira de bronze a ser feita! Um deus a fez!-fazendo uma dancinha irritante de vitória.-Yes!

Todos o olhavam atravessado, exceto Shun que é gentil demais para isso, este preferiu sofrer calado com a vergonha alheia sentida pelo comportamento do amigo.

O som retumbante de um soco desferido por Ikki joga o empolgado cavaleiro de Pégasus contra uma parede, e ele desliza pela superfície lisa de mármore até o chão permanecendo imóvel, exceto por algum movimento involuntário de algum músculo dolorido.

-Continue.-pediu Ikki sério.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Faécia...

A luta entre Arcturus e Alessandros estava equilibrada, os golpes trocados, as defesas espetaculares e precisas, a determinação do romano e do faécio em vencer a qualquer custo levava a multidão presente à loucura.

Tarek assistia a tudo com total admiração, jamais havia presenciado uma luta daquelas, e para seu espanto, notava que a força e a velocidade de ambos parecia aumentar a cada golpe desferido e defendido.

Em um dado momento, as espadas usadas pelos guerreiros se encontraram, o choque fez com que faíscas voassem no ar. Ambos mediam as forças naquele instante, os olhares fixos um no outro, analisando o melhor momento...em que o adversário abaixaria a guarda e permitisse ao outro o golpe final e mortal.

-O que está havendo?-alguém perguntou em meio à multidão ao perceber algo incrível.

Uma aura dourada aos poucos se formava, envolvendo os corpos de ambos os guerreiros, despertada pela adrenalina da feroz luta. Algo que ninguém antes havia visto em suas vidas.

Algo que Tarek havia presenciado antes, mesmo por um fulgaz momento na praia, quando Arcturus enfrentava os soldados. Agora a aura estava mais forte...mais esplendorosa.

-O que é isso?-se perguntava o lemuriano.

-Outra vez...-dizia Alessandro entre os dentes, fazendo Arcturus o fitar curioso.-Outra vez meu corpo queima! E com isso minha força cresce! Você me proporcionou uma bela luta, mas sua hora chegará romano!

-Como assim outra vez?-perguntou Arcturus.-Você sente seu corpo mais forte...mais veloz...quente...como se algo quisesse explodir de dentro de você?

-Como você sabe disso?

-Eu sinto o mesmo!

Foi quando notaram a aura dourada que os envolviam e relaxaram, baixando as armas e se afastando. Em nenhum momento, no entanto, baixaram a guarda.

-Sempre que está no furor de uma luta?-indaga Alessandros.

-Desde menino. Às vezes, sem que eu espere, eu sinto esta força. Eu a ignorava, temendo estar louco.

-Eu a tento compreender. Descobri que se eu me concentrar bem, ela se manifesta. Mas nunca disse isso a ninguém.

-Você sente que pode rachar os céus.

-E destruir rochas com os punhos.

-Sim.

Os faécios olhavam estupefatos o que acontecia. O que os dois guerreiros faziam? Paravam de lutar para conversar. Logo gritavam e vaiavam pedindo por mais luta e sangue.

-TAREK! ARCTURUS!-a voz feminina de Níniam atrai a atenção dos rapazes. Ela abre caminho em meio a multidão, empurrando as pessoas, sendo perseguida por outros homens.

-NÍNIAM!-falaram os três ao mesmo tempo e em seguida Arcturus e Alessandros se entreolharam desconfiados.

A lemuriana salta para dentro da arena, caindo de qualquer jeito e correndo na direção do irmão, abraçando-o. Tarek ainda não acreditava que ela estivesse viva, apenas agradeceu a deusa em pensamento e a abraçou forte.

-Achei que estivesse morta!

-Achei que jamais o veria novamente! Quase morri mesmo! Mas fui salva por Alessandros!

-Por...ele?-olhou para o faécio e notou o olhar furioso dele.

-Ele cuidou de mim, Tarek. Foi muito gentil!

-Imagino muitas coisas menos...gentileza vindo dele.-ainda intimidado pelo olhar de Alessandros.

-Alessandros!-a voz do ancião se sobrepôs ao da multidão, que se calou com um gesto dele.-O que esta havendo? Faça o que deve ser feito. Mate os estrangeiros! Até mesmo esta mulher!

Alessandros olhou para os dois lemurianos e em seguida para Arcturus, que parecia preparado para voltar a lutar, e olhou ao redor, para a multidão que esperava que seu campeão cumprisse o que determinava a lei.

-Não.-respondeu por fim.

-O que disse?-o ancião parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

-Não irei ferir a menina.-respondeu com calma, jogando a espada ao chão.

A multidão começou a vaiar enfurecida pela atitude dele.

-Acho que ganhou um protetor minha irmã.-comentou Tarek.-Pena que poderemos morrer todos agora juntos.

-Conhece nossas leis! As leis ditadas pelo nosso deus Poseidon!-esbraveja o idoso.

-Ele nunca foi meu deus.-replica Alessandros, e a multidão fica horrorizada.

-Como ousa?

-Um deus que ordena o assassinato de náufragos, que nos mantêm nesta ilha pelo medo e por leis desumanas. Que ordena a morte de recém nascidos se não são considerados perfeitos...um deus deste jamais terá meu respeito ou devoção!-o faécio cruza os braços.

-Esta heresia terá punição!

-Acredito que seu gesto foi honrado...mas o local e a circunstância no entanto, não nos favorece.-diz Arcturus.

-Em outras palavras...-dizia Tarek seriamente preocupado com a situação.-NÃO PROVOQUE UMA MULTIDÃO IRADA!

-O que estes covardes podem fazer? Apenas nos matar.-replica Alessandros inalterado.

-Apenas?-Tarek se desespera. -Apenas? Vamos morrer!

-Há coisas piores que a morte.-responde novamente o faécio.-Encare-a com a dignidade de um guerreiro, ruivo!

-Acontece que eu não sou um guerreiro! Sou um ferreiro! Não preciso encarar a morte com dignidade!

-Hunf!-olha Tarek com desprezo.

-Parem de discutir!-ordena Níniam irritada.

O ancião faz um gesto, pedindo que arqueiros se posicionassem. Os quatro prováveis alvos ficaram próximos esperando o que poderia acontecer.

-Quero que fique atrás de mim...

-Eu a protejo, Níniam.

Arcturus e Alessandros haviam dito ao mesmo tempo a intenção de proteger a garota e em seguida voltaram a se fitar com hostilidade.

-Senhor...senhor...-um mensageiro se aproxima do ancião e sussurra em seu ouvido as novidades. O velho sorri e faz um gesto para que os arqueiros recuem.

-Que os estrangeiros e o traidor sejam punidos pelos soldados escolhidos de nosso deus Poseidon, e em seu nome.

Com um gesto, os portões se abrem e a arena é tomada pelo grupo de soldados que haviam saído das profundezas do mar. Um deles se adianta, anunciando suas intenções.

-Meu lorde Poseidon...Supremo Imperador dos Mares e Oceanos ordena que os guerreiros de Faécia sigam conosco ao seu reino para se unirem aos exércitos de nosso Imperador! Que seu campeão também se apresente ao nosso Imperador e jure lealdade a sua Majestade!

-Não.-volta a responder.

-Como ousa contrariar uma ordem direta do Imperador Poseidon?-o soldado fica furioso.- Recusa a honra de servi-lo em seu poderoso exército? Se tornar um de seus Generais! Tal ato deve ser punido com a morte!

-Alessandros...-Tarek com uma gota enorme rolando por sua fronte.-NÃO IRRITE UM EXÉRCITO IRADO!

-Meu senhor!-diz o ancião.-São estrangeiros e um traidor herege. Peço que cumpra a lei de Poseidon e mate-os em nome de nosso deus!

-Assim será feito!-diz o soldado.-Prepare-se para morrer seu monstro!

-Não o chame assim!-Níniam fica furiosa, apontando para os soldados.-Os únicos monstros que vejo são vocês! Retire o que disse!

-Níniam...-Tarek tenta contê-la em vão.

Arcturus fica ao lado de Alessandros, pronto para lutar contra um exército de soldados devotados e cegos por seu mestre.

-Um belo dia para uma luta!-comenta Arcturus ao outro.

-Um bom dia para morrer!-sorri Alessandros.

-Concordo.-replica Arcturus com um sorriso parecido.

-Atena...-murmura Tarek.

-MATEM A TODOS!-ordena o soldado e os demais o obedecem e investem como uma massa sedenta de sangue contra os quatro.

Mas...dois brilhos intensos e dourados cortam os céus parando abruptamente sobre a arena. E na velocidade do pensamento se colocam entre os soldados de Poseidon e o grupo de Tarek.

O lemuriano arregala os olhos diante da cena. Com o brilho de estrelas em supernova, duas belas indumentárias feitas de ouro aparecem. Seus formatos lembravam duas criaturas, e a súbita aparição fez os soldados recuarem.

-O que é isso?-o líder se perguntava confuso.

-O que...?-Arcturus fitava uma das aparições.

-Parece...me chamar...-Alessandros murmura olhando para uma delas que tinha o formato de um peixe.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Alguns quilômetros apenas da cidade de Atenas.

A deusa da Justiça ergue o olhar na direção do céu e sorri.

-Capricórnio e Peixes...brilhando nos céus em plena luz do dia...

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

China...

Akuma cavalgava levando sua montaria a completa exaustão. Queria chegar logo no porto e partir na direção do ocidente, para Grécia. A viagem que normalmente duraria meses seria feita em poucos dias, graças ao poder de Ares, que garantiu que as águas e os ventos soprariam e se moveriam de acordo com a sua vontade.

O general do deus da guerra queria apenas cumprir sua missão. Manchar novamente suas mãos com sangue inocente...mas seria o sangue de uma deusa agora a saciar a sede de sua espada. Recusou novamente a ajuda dos soldados, preferiu a solidão desse missão. Não porque não confiasse na capacidade dos demais Berserkers de seu senhor, mas porque temia que eles descobrissem seu segredo que escondia há anos!

Então, o que parecia ser uma estrela cadente cai diante de Akuma. A explosão dourada faz com que a montaria assustada o derrube ao chão e saia em disparada.

Empunhando a espada, Akuma se coloca em pé quase imediatamente e com cautela se aproxima do local onde a "estrela" havia caído. Para admirado diante do que parecia ser uma estátua dourada, com a forma de um centauro.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Índia...

Méhi para no alto de um morro, observando os céus. Após tantos meses, desde que havia saído de sua terra natal, o Egito, sentia que algo havia acontecido. Sentia isso. Atrás dele seu criado Den tentava aproveitar os raros momentos em que o mestre parava para descansar, desde que partira seguindo uma orientação divina.

-Mestre? Vamos parar e comer algo?-pediu o menino esperançoso.-Aqui parece seguro, mestre...sem tigres.-estremeceu pensando nas feras que dominavam a região.

-Agora não, Den...-o garoto suspirou desanimado.-Você come e descansa...eu já volto.

E antes que o menino dissesse algo, ele adentra na mata fechada, sendo guiado por uma força estranha. Desde a sua visão no Egito, Méhi seguiu as palavras da deusa que se manifestou diante dele.

Vir a esta terra estranha a ele, tornar-se um instrumento que levará a paz e a justiça a Terra. Encontrar um homem, chamado de "O Iluminado" que o guiaria no caminho certo. Bem, estava ali...depois de meses em viagem. E não encontrou o tal Iluminado ainda.

Após uma longa caminhada, para diante do que seria um templo oculto pela vegetação, esculpido na rocha de uma montanha.

A fachada do tempo era ornada com as figuras que lembravam os deuses cultuados naquela terra estranha a ele. Subiu as escadarias e olhava as figuras esculpidas na parede, que pareciam narrar alguma história que ele desconhecia o significado.

Uma fonte natural brotava da parede rochosa, e Méhi se aproximou para matar a sede, quando percebeu que não estava sozinho. Um odor que lembrava o de um animal apodrecido chegou às suas narinas.

-Você é o escolhido?

Méhi virou-se imediatamente para procurar a voz trêmula que o inquiria e se deparou com a figura de um homem de aparência assustadora. Ele era muito magro, como se a fome o assolasse há tempos, cabelos e barba longas, de fios negros e desgrenhados, sujeiras de animais e restos de frutos grudavam neles.

Ele estava sujo e exalava um cheiro forte que fez o estômago de Méhi revirar. O homem estava quase nu, um sujo tecido cobria-a parcialmente, fazendo-o parecer mais horrível aos olhos do sacerdote egípcio. Certamente não era nem de longe o ser "Iluminado" que a deusa se referiu.

-Você é o escolhido?-o ser voltou a perguntar.

-O que disse?-indagou Méhi, tentando com a ajuda de um tecido perfumado encostado as suas narinas afastar o cheiro forte e pútrido do homem.-Acho que não. Poderia sair daqui. Você cheira pior que um macaco molhado...sem ofensas.

-O escolhido...o escolhido...Aquele que irá usar a armadura feita de ouro, criada pelos deuses...o escolhido.-insistiu o homem.-Eu o aguardo. O novo Iluminado...

-Armadura feita de ouro? Novo Iluminado?

-Sim.-o homem sorriu, exibindo os dentes pobres.-Tem algo para comer?

Méhi por instinto toca a bolsa que carregava seu último pedaço de pão.

-Não. Não tenho nada a oferecer a você. Estou procurando o Iluminado, não sou ele. O conhece?

-Não pode ser ele...- homem o fitou curioso e riu.-Ou pode?

-Oi, você o conhece?

-Sim.

-Verdade? E como ele é?-Méhi fechou os olhos sorrindo.-Imagino que seja um guerreiro de valor!

O mendigo começa a gargalhar, fazendo Méhi se irritar com ele.

-Deve ser um louco.-murmura com asco.

Foi quando dos céus um projétil dourado caiu diante deles, após um ofuscante brilho dourado quase os ter cegado, o objeto revelou-se.

-A armadura de ouro.-dizia o mendigo, gargalhando feliz e dançando.

-Então...a aparição disse a verdade...-murmurou Méhi, se aproximando da armadura, que parecia ter a forma de uma mulher que orava com as mãos juntas, ajoelhada.-É magnífica!

-Não pode tocar nela ainda!-advertiu o mendigo, ficando entre ele e a armadura.

-O que disse? Eu não vim de tão longe para que um ser fétido como você me atrapalhe!

-Tem que mostrar do que é feito Méhi de Meneffer.

-Como sabe quem sou?-espantado, recuando um passo como se esperasse algum tipo de ataque.

O mendigo apenas ri e joga algo no rosto de Méhi. Um tipo de pó que atinge diretamente seus olhos. O egípcio grita de dor, tocando os olhos que ardiam como se estivessem em chamas, em desespero sente que a fonte está próxima e joga água abundantemente em seu rosto, tentando aliviar a dor e limpa-los.

-O QUE FEZ COMIGO, SEU LOUCO?

O mendigo nada responde, permanecendo sério. Méhi tenta abrir os olhos, após algumas tentativas frustradas pela dor, consegue...apenas para constatar o inevitável.

-Piedosa Isis...ajude-me...ESTOU CEGO!

Continua...

Nota: os primeiros cavaleiros receberam o chamado. As armaduras cruzam os continentes até seus escolhidos. O que Ares planeja? Quem é o mendigo que atacou Méhi desta maneira? E o que ele fará agora que está cego e indefeso?


	7. Capítulo 6

**ERA DOURADA**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Índia...

Dor, desespero, abandono, medo. Eram sentimentos que inundavam o coração de Méhi naquele momento. Entregue à escuridão, ao desamparo de não saber o que fazer. Estava cego.

—Maldito seja você e sua descendência!-esbravejava o egípcio procurando apoiar-se numa árvore.-Quando eu o pegar, irei arrancar seus olhos pelo o que fez comigo!

—Sua visão logo voltará.-o mendigo falou com uma voz serena, que emanava tanta força que Méhi voltou-se na direção dela.-Mas foi necessário para que aprendesse a ver.

—Eu tinha uma visão perfeita antes de me atacar traiçoeiramente!

Sentiu uma mão forte pegar em seu ombro, pensou que era o mendigo mas não sentia o cheiro fétido que ele exalava, mas um odor agradável de flores e incenso invadia seus sentidos, lhe proporcionando uma sensação de segurança.

—Quem é?

—Sou o seu guia. Sou aquele que irá lhe ensinar sobre a força dentro de seu coração, de sua alma. A força que habita em cada ser vivo, em cada pedra, em tudo o que existe ao seu redor.

Méhi reconheceu a voz do mendigo e estremeceu.

—Vou lhe falar sobre o Cosmo que está adormecido em seu coração. E de como irá dominá-lo a ponto de ser chamado de Divino.

Algo na voz daquele homem acalmou Méhi, sentia que podia confiar nele.

—Abandone seu medo, seus sentimentos mundanos. E vamos buscar juntos a iluminação. Só assim poderá ver este mundo por outros olhos, jovem escolhido.

X..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..X

Feácea...

A repentina aparição das duas armaduras douradas em meio ao coliseu causou espanto aos cidadãos de Feácea.

—Parece...que ela está me chamando...-o guerreiro disforme da ilha parece esquecido da batalha com seu adversário e de estar cercado por um exército sedento por seu sangue, hipnotizado pela beleza da armadura a sua frente.

Alessandros ergue a mão e toca a armadura em forma de um peixe dourado diante dele, e em seguida esta alça os céus e num brilho cegante se desmancha em vários pedaços, cortam o espaço e no instante seguinte cobrem o corpo musculoso do homem com perfeição.

—Mas...o que é isso?-este exclama surpreso.

Tarek prende a respiração por um instante. Aquela estranha armadura era um presente de Athena, tinha certeza disso. Estimulado pela cena, Tarek vira para Arcturus e grita:

—Arcturus, esta armadura é sua!

Nem era preciso dizer o óbvio, Arcturus parecia atraído pelo brilho daquela estátua, do poder que emanava dela. Ele, em seu íntimo, em sua alma que estava emanando um calor que ele desconhecia até aquele momento, sabia que era predestinado a usar aquela armadura.

—Vem.-ele ordenou, com o olhar quase hipnotizado.

E esta armadura o obedece, como se tivesse vida própria e cobre o corpo do romano. Este a olha maravilhado, parecia que sentia sua força aumentada centenas de vezes só de usá-la.

—Ela...parece tão leve...-murmurou, admirado.

A aura dourada que outrora emanava de seus corpos durante o combate parecia ter aumentado, somente com a presença das armaduras.

—Tarek...o que está havendo?-Niniam pergunta receosa, não conseguindo tirar os olhos dos dois homens diante dela.

—A-acho... não, tenho certeza minha irmã que encontramos dois dos guerreiros escolhidos pela deusa Athena.

O silêncio motivado pelo espanto que dominava a todos naquele recinto termina quando um dos soldados de do deus dos mares grita em tom de ordem.

—Não fiquem parados, inúteis! Mate-os em nome de nosso deus Poseidon!

Incentivados pela ordem os soldados avançam contra Arcturus e Alessandros. O romano estende a mão para pegar sua espada, mas uma voz maviosa ecoava em sua mente naquele instante.

—Arcturus, filho de Gaius Maximus. Não deve levantar a espada contra seus inimigos. Não permito isso!

Alessandro parecia atônito, pois ouvira a mesma voz. No mesmo instante o tempo parecia ter parado, ambos não sentiam mais o chão sobre seus pés, o coliseu havia dado lugar a escuridão, que logo foi iluminada pelas constelações que brilhavam em festa. E no centro desta, a figura imponente de uma bela mulher, de longos cabelos e trajando uma armadura dourada aparecia diante deles.

—Quem é?-perguntou Alessandros sem entender nada.

-Minerva...-murmurou Arcturus.-Athena!

A deusa da sabedoria e da guerra não movia os lábios ao falar, sua voz parecia dirigir-se aos seus corações.

—Falo através de seus cosmos.

—Cosmos?-ambos perguntavam sem entender.

—Sim...em breve suas indagações serão respondidas. Mas ouça-me neste momento. Não permito que meus cavaleiros usem a espada ou qualquer arma contra seus inimigos.

—E como lutaremos?-Alessandros pergunta um pouco alterado.

—Seus corpos são suas armas. Suas mãos poderão rasgar os céus, e seus pés abrirão fendas no chão quando aprenderem a usar o poder que os deuses lhe destinaram. Sintam...sintam o cosmos em seus corpos, em suas almas e liberem o poder que irá realizar milagres!

Ambos fecham os olhos, tentando alcançar, sentir o cosmo queimando cada vez mais em seus corpos, conforme a deusa havia dito. Uma incrível sensação de poder parecia crescer de forma desordenada em seus corpos, uma energia incrível que precisava de algum modo ser liberada, um brilho dourado intenso envolvia a ambos naquele instante.

—Sintam seus cosmos e libere-os!

Arcturus cerrava o punho, e ao abrir os olhos novamente fixa sua visão nos inimigos que avançavam como cães furiosos sobre ele. E então, o jovem romano faz um movimento, socando o espaço diante dele, e no instante seguinte, uma enorme quantidade de energia se desprende de seu punho e se choca contra a turba enfurecida.

Os soldados gritaram quando foram atingidos pelo cosmo do romano, lançados a metros de distância com suas armaduras despedaçadas. Arcturus olha com estupefação o rastro deixado pelo seu golpe no chão.

Alessandros reúne uma enorme quantidade de energia na palma da mão e a lança contra os soldados que investiam contra ele. O impacto os lançou aos céus e em seguida caíram ruidosamente ao chão, inertes e com suas indumentárias e armas destruídas.

Todos que presenciaram a cena não conseguiam acreditar no que viam, nem mesmo os dois únicos guerreiros que permaneciam em pé, autores dos fatos.

—Incrível!-exclamou Tarek, refeito das emoções que o dominavam a pouco.-Então, os homens escolhidos pela deusa Atena poderão destruir os inimigos com as mãos nuas apenas?

Refeitos da surpresa, Alessandros e Arcturus voltam suas atenções ao rei da Feácea que se encolhe de medo.

—Ainda quer nossas cabeças, majestade?-Alessandros pergunta com sarcasmo.

—S-saiam da minha ilha...por favor?-diz o rei, se escondendo atrás de seu trono.

A multidão neste momento como que se acordassem de um sonho começam a aplaudir e a ovacionar os campeões da arena.

—Eles mudam rápido de opinião.-resmungou Níniam para o irmão.

Então, antes que Tarek pudesse contra argumentar as palavras da garota, as armaduras douradas voltam a brilhar com intensidade e se dividem em vários pedaços, saindo dos corpos dos dois guerreiros e voltando ao estado que mantinham anteriormente. E em seguida pousam com suavidade no chão da arena.

—Talvez ainda não estejamos preparados para usá-las de modo adequado.-Alessandros comenta.

—Acredito que tenhamos que aprender mais sobre este Cosmos antes. Não acho que elas permitirão que a usemos novamente antes disso.

—Então, por que elas apareceram se não nos consideram aptos a usá-las?

—Elas vieram para salvar suas vidas.-concluiu Tarek.-Sabe aonde devemos ir para que aprendam mais sobre o cosmos?

Os dois olharam para o jovem lemuriano e assentiram com um balançar de cabeça. Todos sabiam aonde deveriam ir naquele instante.

—Vamos para Athenas!-diz Tarek com empolgação.

Dia seguinte...numa praia da Feácea.

Níniam colocava um manto sobre as armaduras, dentro do pequeno navio, para protegê-las da maresia, enquanto isso, seu irmão e Arcturus colocavam mantimentos.

—Não é muita bondade do rei nos oferecer meios de sairmos da ilha e retornamos nossa viagem?-comentou a jovem em claro tom de sarcasmo.

—Qualquer coisa para que saiamos da sua ilha o mais rápido possível!-respondeu Arcturus que depositava um barril no chão do navio.-Aonde está Alessandros?

—Está se despedindo dos pais.-informou Tarek, observando Sophia que voava em círculos acima deles e que em seguida pousava próximo a ele, na amurada do barco.

—Ele virá conosco mesmo?-perguntou o romano, contrariado.

—Claro! Você viu que ele foi um dos escolhidos da deusa Atena.-disse Níniam com as mãos na cintura.

—É que ainda não confio nele.-completou.

—Pois eu confio!-respondeu a garota, dando as costas aos dois e descendo as escadas para o porão do navio.

—Pensei que já tivéssemos conversado sobre isso, Arcturus.-comentou Tarek.-Temos que reunir mais dez guerreiros escolhidos por Atena. Você não confia em Alessandros, ou...não aprova que minha irmã e ele sejam muito amigos?

O romano olha para Tarek com surpresa e incredulidade.

—Andou bebendo, lemuriano? Sou seu amigo e de Níniam, apenas me preocupo com a segurança dela. Não sabemos nada sobre este homem que vai nos acompanhar!

—Sei que ele salvou minha irmã. Isso basta para mim.

Arcturus nada diz, voltando a sua atenção a tarefa de terminar de carregar o navio para partirem o mais breve possível daquela ilha que considerava amaldiçoada. Mas parou um instante para observar o guerreiro desforme da ilha Faécea, ouvindo com calma as palavras de seu pai.

No fundo sentia era inveja de Alessandros. Apesar da aparência monstruosa, o homem tinha nobreza. Possuía o amor de seus pais, coisa que nunca conheceu em sua vida, e possuía a admiração de Níniam. E isso era o que mais o incomodava.

—Acredite na força de seu coração meu filho.-finalizou o velho soldado, tocando no ombro de seu filho.-Ser escolhido por uma deusa para ser seu campeão é uma grande honra! Ainda mais uma deusa que sempre protegeu a humanidade, como Atena. Você me enche de orgulho, Alessandros.

—Pai...temo sair daqui. Não sei se estou preparado para enfrentar este mundo.

—Teme a reação de todos diante de sua aparência?-perguntou a mãe, e recebeu do filho o silêncio como resposta. A mulher suspira e aponta para o barco.-Olhe para lá meu filho.

Alessandro obedece, sem entender bem o que a mãe queria lhe dizer.

—Não estará sozinho. Tem bons companheiros, uma amiga que viu além da sua aparência. Se apóie nestas amizades para superar qualquer dificuldade, meu filho.-ela o abraça.-Vá agora.

Alessandros concordou pegando seus parcos pertences que estavam em uma alforje e dando um último adeus, caminhou até seus novos amigos, e o futuro incerto que o aguardava na Grécia.

O velho casal acenavam em adeus ao seu único filho, e em seus corações eles tinha a certeza de que jamais iriam voltar a vê-lo novamente. Tal certeza causou um aperto no coração daquela mãe, que correu para dentro de casa e deixou as lágrimas brotarem abundantes pela sua face.

X..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..X

Asgard, dias depois dos eventos em Faécea...

As tochas luziam e faiscavam no salão nobre de Ivar, o Ruivo, onde pedaços gigantescos de lenha queimavam na grande cavidade central do recinto imenso. A atmosfera estava impregnada com a fumaça que se desprendia da carne de veado que era assada para a refeição noturna. Nos caldeirões de ferro e de pedra sabão suspensos por tripés borbulhava um ensopado de cordeiro que exalava um aroma delicioso. Sobre as mesas de madeira, havia pães recém-assados de cevada e trigo, além de tigelas com amoras, framboesas e morangos.

Servos azafamavam-se em acender o óleo das lamparinas de pedra-sabão que pendiam do teto, seguras por correntes de ferro. As chamas refletiam-se nas armaduras, nas espadas e nos machados pendurados na parede. Essas armas feitas de ferro e decoradas com cobre e prata eram os bens mais preciosos de Ivar. Uma espada ricamente ornamentada era sinal de riqueza e poder.

Homens chegavam em grupos, rindo e conversando. Mergulhavam as guampas, copos feitos de chifre, na gamela enorme contendo hidromel. Divertiam-se com concursos de bebida, jogos de tabuleiro e em falar mais alto de que o vizinho. Alguns se entretinham apostando qual dos homens acertaria o alvo, entre os quatro que disputavam o arremesso de machado.

Apesar da euforia, todos os movimentos cessaram quando um viking imponente e orgulhoso entrou no salão. Usava uma túnica castanha bordada em azul e vermelho nas mangas e na barra. A armadura de couro era presa nos ombros com tiras, e no peito, com fivelas. Usava meias escuras e nos braços, pulseiras de ouro e prata. Em cada detalhe, destacava-se a importância de sua posição social. Um chefe. Ou vice-rei, como era considerado.

Ivar, o Ruivo, um gigante de meia idade e de porte atlético, era o guerreiro mais respeitado daquelas terras esquecidas de Asgard, no extremo norte da Europa.

O gigante lançou seu olhar por todo o salão e sua voz rugia como a de um trovão, capaz de fazer o mais forte dos guerreiros tremerem nas bases.

— AONDE ESTÁ O INÚTIL DO MEU FILHO?

O silêncio foi a resposta que obteve por alguns instantes, quando um outro guerreiro que acabara de terminar de sorver o conteúdo de seu caneca, limpando a barba branca com a palma da mão, ousou responder.

— Foi para o mar, meu amigo.

— Pelo Martelo de Thor!-suspirou Ivar contrariado, atravessando o salão e sentando com ar cansado em sua cadeira, sendo servido com uma caneca de hidromel em seguida por uma mulher rechonchuda.-Eu te digo, Haakon...Erik ainda vai me entregar antes da hora ao Valhalla.

Haakon deu uma gargalhada e todo o salão recomeçou a algazarra de outrora, voltando a se serviram da boa comida e bebida, bem como das mulheres presentes, enquanto os dois guerreiros mais velhos e respeitados de Asgard continuavam a conversa.

—Não exagere meu bom amigo. Erik é igual a você quando era jovem. Lembra-se de como cruzávamos os mares em busca de fortuna e aventura? Ele não é diferente.

—Erik se tornará um guerreiro deus, Haakon. É seu destino! Por isso eu o tenho treinado tanto desde que começou a andar!-deu um soco na mesa, quase derrubando sua caneca.-Como poderá cumprir seu dever se morrer no mar?

—Não está exagerando?

—Não meu amigo. Meu filho...meu único filho deseja conhecer outras terras ao sul. Viajar por estes mares perigosos e correr de sua verdadeira herança!-Ivar suspira, bebendo um grande gole de hidromel em seguida.-Tenho que fazer algo quanto a isso...

—Então deve fazer ele querer ficar na terra firme, amigo.

—O que sugere?

—Uma esposa, oras! Há mulheres disponíveis em nossas terras! Boas mulheres de boas famílias!

Ivar começou a gargalhar.

—Está longe o dia em que meu filho vai querer se casar, meu amigo. Creio que morrerei antes de conhecer meu primeiro neto. Estou ficando velho. Os bons tempos já estão longe — Ivar retrucou com um meio sorriso.-Odin...aonde está aquele meu filho irresponsável?

Enquanto isso, em alto mar...

—Pelos deuses!-exclamava Erik Ivarson com um sorriso no rosto e se equilibrando na proa do Dragão Vermelho, o navio mais rápido da frota de seu pai.- Uma tempestade se aproxima.

Erik Ivarson, filho de um nobre asgardiano amava o mar. Isso era nítido em seus olhos cor de safira quando lançava seu navio em viagens para cidades e arquipélagos próximos. Os longos e rebeldes cabelos em um incomum tom verde-mar balançavam ao sabor do vento que aumentava a cada instante. Ele agarrou com força o leme, deslocou-o ligeiramente para a direita e o Dragão Vermelho respondeu imediatamente a sua ordem.

— Os deuses parecem que querem nos testar.

—Senhor Erik! Olhe para lá!-avisou um dos marinheiros, apontando para trás.

Cinco navios se aproximavam rapidamente, e Erik estreitou o olhar ao reconhecer as bandeiras que identificava a terra da qual se originavam.

—Cinco contra um. Esta promete ser uma corrida interessante.

No navio, tinha cessado todo movimento. Todos os homens se voltaram para o Erik, esperando suas ordens. Seus semblantes expressavam uma mescla de ansiedade e antecipação enquanto apoiavam suas mãos calosas sobre os remos.

—Vieram te buscar.-disse o velho amigo de Erik, Rurik o Negro de onde estava sentado.-Suas ordens meu senhor? Como vamos ganhar de tantos navios em meio de uma tormenta?

Rurik era o melhor amigo de Erik, cresceram e treinaram juntos tendo Ivar como um mestre justo mas muito exigente, e ambos também tinham um amor incondicional pelas aventuras no mar. Rurik era alto, de cabelos negros sempre presos por uma tira de couro e olhos azuis e límpidos, tão comuns nos habitantes do extremo norte.

Erik ajustou a tira com a que segurava o leme, passou a mão pelos lábios e olhou preocupado para as nuvens que cobriam o céu.

—Navegaremos para lá e os deixaremos atrás. O Dragão Vermelho é o navio Aagardiano mais rápido que navega pelo mar. Fará tudo o que lhe peçamos.

Sem pestanejar os marinheiros obedeceram as ordens de Erik, enquanto este se concentrava nas ondas que golpeavam o navio. O vento levantava ondas de espuma branca. O jovem asgardiano segurava o leme com mão firme. O Dragão Vermelho poderia ganhar qualquer corrida contra o vento. A quilha e os equipamentos do barco tinham sido desenhados com esse propósito, e conseguiria superar uma situação como aquela.

—Poremos à vela a prova! Vamos dar a volta na enseada a frente!-ordenou apontando para as terras a frente.

Os homens dão um grito de guerra concordando com as ordens de seu líder, e se preparando para remarem com todo o vigor que possuíam, enquanto os céus começam a escurecer anunciam a terrível tempestade que não tardaria a começar.

—O mastro range com o vento, Erik! —gritou Rurik. —Teremos que baixar logo a vela se não queremos nos arriscar a rompê-lo.

—Mantenham tensas as cordas! —Erick olhou para as nuvens de tormenta enquanto o Dragão Vermelho se inclinava a golpe de leme, disposto a voar sobre as ondas.

—Sabe que ainda quero viver para conseguir minha Robe Sagrada?-indagou Rurik.

—Eu também viverei para isso. Agora, quero que redobremos a velocidade quando abaixarmos a vela.

—A suas ordens.

Toda a tripulação tinha as mãos sobre os remos e os olhos fixos nele. Erick elevou a mão e esperou enquanto a água açoitava os laterais do navio, desfrutando da intensa sensação de pôr a prova seu engenho contra o mundo.

—Agora!

Começou a descender a vela branca com o desenho de um dragão de duas cabeças, durante um instante e enquanto os homens lutavam com as cordas, bateu contra o vento. Erick avançou para diante, agarrou o cabo da corda e a esticou com grande facilidade. A vela voltou a inflar-se e esticar-se contra as cordas.

O Dragão Vermelho redobrou a velocidade e se deslizou pelas águas, contornando a enseada por completo, e com facilidade passou entre os dois primeiros navios que tentavam cercá-lo a tão pouca distância que Erick pôde distinguir a expressão de assombro da tripulação ao ver escapar a sua presa.

Erick saudou o capitão de um dos navios com um sorriso de deboche, ele podia jurar que ouvir Rolf Longsword, o capitão de um dos navios, blasfemar contra ele e sua descendência.

—Os deuses sempre sorriam para mim, Rolf. Jamais vencerá meu navio numa corrida!

—Erik seu bastardo!-berrava Rolf.-Seu pai ordenou que o levássemos de volta!

—Maldição.-suspirou Erik.-Acho que devemos voltar...

—Ou seu pai arrancará sua língua.-gargalhou Rurik.

—Não tem graça.

—Olhem para os céus!-Erik ouviu a voz de Swein, um garoto de sua tripulação que admirava-o cegamente. Virou-se para onde o rapaz loiro no alto de seus treze anos apontava.

A constelação acima deles parecia iluminar-se com mais força e dela uma raio de luz soltou-se.

—Uma estrela cadente?-murmurou Erik.

De repente, o medo tomou conta de todos a bordo, a dita estrela cadente parecia ter mudado sua rota e estava vindo a toda velocidade na direção do Dragão Vermelho. Gritos de medo dos marinheiros foram ouvidos e os mais medrosos se jogaram ao mar.

Mas Erik e Rurik permaneceram firmes e ambos tiveram que virar os rostos para se protegerem da luz incandescente e dourada diante deles. Quando finalmente puderam abrir os olhos, ambos viram com assombro a figura de uma estátua dourada de uma figura humana segurando o que parecia ser um vaso acima da cabeça.

—Pelo Martelo de Thor!-Rurik falou finalmente, ainda com espanto.-O que é isso?

—Um presente dos deuses...-murmurou Erik, encantado pela estátua feita de ouro.

Em terra firme, observando a tempestade que se aproximava de Asgard, uma mulher que carregava o peso dos anos nas costas e as marcas do tempo em seu rosto, aguardava. Ela havia recebido uma visão dos deuses, e precisava cumprir seu papel.

Siriana, filha dos grandes sacerdotes dos deuses, deveria ensinar a um impetuoso jovem seu destino. O de seguir uma deusa das terras quentes do sul. Pois o inimigo também investiria sobre as terras geladas de Asgard.

X..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..X

Tebas, naquele instante...

No palácio do rei Penteu, neto de Cadmo, o lendário fundador daquela orgulhosa cidade, a conversa mais frequente eram as notícias das cidades e arquipélagos do mar Egeu terem sucumbidos diante de um poderoso exército vindo da grandiosa Atlântida. Todos aguardavam diante do rei com grande ansiedade o retorno dos espiões enviados por seu soberano para descobrirem mais sobre o inimigo.

Treze homens haviam sido enviados para tal missão, e qual foi a surpresa de todos quando apenas um, exausto e muito ferido, retornara. O homem chamado Aahbran parecia um arremedo do orgulhoso guerreiro que partira semanas atrás de sua terra natal. Mal tinha forças para vencer a distância entre os portais da sala do trono até ficar diante de seu rei e falar com a voz trêmula, denotando a falta de esperança nesta.

—Espórades, Cíclades Dodecaneso..os arquipélagos acaíram...todos caíram diante do exército de Atlântida, meu rei...eles se dirigiam a Creta...quando fomos descobertos. Todos...TODOS FORAM MORTOS!

—Acalme-se Aahbran!-ordenou um nobre.-Está diante de seu rei!

—Todos mortos...mortos...-murmurava em lamentação.

—Não deve se culpar pelas mortes de seus irmãos, Aahbran.-dizia o rei Penteu, tentando acalmar a todos com sua postura serena.-Eram apenas treze contra um exército! Foi um notável feito ter voltado com vida desta missão...

—Não...ERA UM HOMEM...APENAS UM!-exclamava de modo insano.-Só um demônio... NÃO, NÃO...NÃO ERA UM HOMEM...ERA UM DEMÔNIO VINDO DO MAR! Ele usava uma armadura como jamais havia visto antes! Ele destruiu todos os exércitos com as mãos nuas!

—Impossível!

—Está louco!

Todos no salão exclamavam, olhando com incredulidade o arremedo de homem diante deles.

—Só me deixou viver...para lhe dizer meu senhor...-Aahbran ergue o olhar cheio de temor ao seu rei que o fitava preocupado naquele instante.-Que os Generais de Poseidon logo chegariam a Tebas...

Então após dar esta notícia, o tebano cai ao chão inerte. Guardas se aproximam e comprovam a morte de Aahbran e olham para seu rei esperando suas ordens diante daquela crise. Penteu aperta os lábios, em nítida raiva pelos acontecimentos.

—Enviem mensageiros às todas as cidade da Grécia! Avise-os deste inimigo que se aproxima pelo mar!- ele ergue-se do seu trono.-QUE MEU EXÉRCITO SE PREPARE PARA A GUERRA!

Mal acabara de dar a ordem gritos foram ouvidos do lado de fora do palácio. Um som que nenhum tebano antes havia presenciado antecipou a queda dos enormes muros da cidade do lado norte. O rei correu na direção do estrondo e sem esconder seu assombro viu ruínas no lugar da orgulhosa muralha.

—Pelos deuses! O que houve aqui?

O monarca exclamou, e o suor frio percorreu sua fronte quando avistou saindo da nuvem de poeira resultante da queda do grandioso muro a figura de um jovem de longos cabelos negros, trajando uma espécie de armadura em diversos tons dourados.

O rapaz fitou o rei com seus gélidos olhos azuis e fala com autoridade:

—Em nome de sua Majestade Poseidon, ordeno que este reino se renda a sua vontade e aceite-o como sua única e verdadeira divindade!

—Tebas não se curva a ninguém!-responde o rei que avista seus soldados que apareciam a centenas com espadas a mão.-Matem o invasor!

O rapaz nem se abala com a presença dos soldados, erguendo apenas a palma da mão na direção destes. Seu corpo é envolvido por uma luz cegante, rubra:

—DAEMON!-ele grita e da sua mão sai uma esfera de energia escarlate que é lançada contra os tebanos e ocorre uma enorme explosão, reduzindo os orgulhosos guerreiros a nada.

Penteu mal podia acreditar no que via. Corpos calcinados de seus soldados jaziam entre as ruínas das construções que outrora haviam ali.

—Eu sou Egéon de Dragão Marinho! Ajoelhe-se diante de mim, "rei"...e viverá para ver um novo mundo. Recuse e verá sua amada Tebas ser reduzida a cinzas!

X..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..X

—POR QUE PAROU?-esbravejaram os cavaleiros quando Shion enrolou o manuscrito. O brado quase o derrubou da cadeira.

—Porque está tarde!-respondeu o lemuriano.-Estão empolgados demais! Acho que devem se retirar, continuaremos outro dia a leitura. Lembrem-se que temos afazeres ao amanhecer.

—Mas...mas...-reclamavam, mas Shion foi firme e se retirou do recinto.

—Vão para seus templos dormirem!

—E agora?-suspirou Shura.-Não tenho sono. Shaka, leia sobre seu ancestral!

—Não creio que...-o virginiano tentava argumentar.

—Queremos saber mais sobre seu ancestral pervertido sim.-disse Aiolos rindo, depois olhou para Afrodite que mordiscava a unha nervoso.-Que foi, Afrodite?

—Eu...não entendo.-dizia o cavaleiro.-Por que o primeiro Cavaleiro de Peixes era...era...

—Diferente de você?-perguntou Máscara da Morte.

—Feio!-respondeu o cavaleiro indignado.-Sempre achei que os que usaram a minha armadura eram a personificação da verdadeira beleza!

—Talvez Atena quisesse mostrar que a verdadeira beleza é a da alma. Afinal, o Alessandro é citado como um dos mais nobres e corajosos Cavaleiros que o Santuário já teve.-respondeu Seiya para o assombro de todos.-Que foi? Eu não sou tão alienado assim.

Afrodite ficou em silêncio, depois concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Virou-se para Shaka:

—Por favor, Shaka. Poderia ler para nós? Você é um dos únicos que pode ler.

Shaka suspirou, concordando. Levantou-se e procurou entre os pergaminhos e quando encontrou o que queria sentou-se na cadeira que antes era ocupada por Shion, começando a ler:

Continua...

Notas:

Robe Sagrada: Seria a Armadura dos Guerreiros deuses de Asgard.

Penteu, na mitologia grega, foi um rei de Tebas, um dos semi-deuses, neto da deusa Harmonia, trisneto do deus Ares, filho de Equion e Agave. Agave era filha da Cadmo.

Egéon é o nome de um dos Hecatonquiros, um dos três gigantes, filhos de Gaia e Urano.


End file.
